Troubled Waters
by Sarahhh93
Summary: A collection of oneshot stories of Sam and Dean, will be lots of hurt!sam possibly some hurt!dean, basically will be just random stories on everything in the Winchesters life! If you have a suggestion just give me a bell I love suggestions! Please read and Review! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: NOT MINE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I needed some brotherly love in my life and having to wait so long for the next season I have decided to do a few short stories on Sam and Deans adventures! Some will be funny, some will be full of angst and most will probably be hurt Sam because...well it's a guilty pleasure! I know I'm still working on **_**Angels, Demons and Humans**_** which the next chapter will be up in the next few days!**

**Hope you guys enjoy and if you have any recommendations just let me know and I'll try my best to write it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them or anything to do with supernatural!**

**So this story I am basing the start of season two...although if you guys wanna place it elsewhere then that's cool!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a review!**

Dean pressed his foot harder to the gas pushing his baby on faster, the loud purr of the engine was a sweet sound to his ears. His brother groaned again and quickly his head darted to the right seeing his brother hunched against the window his arm placed firmly on his left shoulder trying to stop the constant flow of blood.

Trying not to let the amount of blood leaving his brother his brother worry him, Dean asked "You alright?" His eyes darting from the road to Sam constantly, if only his baby could drive herself.

"Peachy." He exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Ignoring the sarcastic comment Dean nodded, "Just hang on we'll be at Bobby's in ten minutes tops."

"Make it five." Sam groaned again throwing his head back in an attempt to stop the pain.

Dean chuckled but without much humour in his voice, "I'm already breaking all sorts of laws here Sammy." But nonetheless he pressed down harder on the gas pushing the impala forward.

"I'm gonna kill that ghost." Sam muttered in his attempt to take his mind off the constant pain pumping through his body.

"You and me both little brother." He nodded finally slowing down to turn off the lane towards Bobby, "We'll patch you up and kill the whore."

Sam nodded, relief washing over him as he saw the welcoming sign of Bobby's house coming into the distance. Breaking Dean pulled his car to a stop outside the front door where the lights were off and the door locked. Fiddling with the keys on the impala he found the key he needed before telling Sam to stay put as he went and unlocked the door.

Returning Dean opened the passenger side and help his little brother out supporting most of his weight as the pair of them struggled to the door. Trying once again to keep his mind of the pain from his shoulder he asked through gritted teeth, "Where's Bobby too?"

"Said is was across state hunting some vampire gang, said once we've sorted out our hunt we'd join him if he needs a hand." Sam lost his balance and began to plummet to the floor, Dean tensed able to keep himself and his brother upright. "Easy Sammy." He said his voice gentle as they made their way the next few feet to the sofa.

Sam nodded before he allowed himself to fall back onto the sofa relief washing over him as he now no longer had to keep himself vertical. Closing his eyes he kept his hand still firmly on his shoulder as he allowed himself to relax and drift off into semi-unconsciousness.

"Wakey wakey." A gentle voice brought him back to consciousness and opening his eyes he saw Dean bent down in front of him a first aid kit placed on the sofa. "Here lemme help." Dean muttered moving his arms to help Sam remove his hoodie.

"Trying to undress me now?" Sam asked trying to make the situation lighter.

"Don't look too excited about that."Dean replied studying him, "You attached to that T-shirt?"

Sam frowned questionably before nodding slowly, it was one of his favourites.

"Tough shit then." Dean laughed holding up a pair of scissors a grin smothered across his face, "There's no chance we can get it off, plus it's ruined anyway when that bitch stabbed you with...what the hell did she use?" He frowned questionably, turning his attention to cutting away the shirt from his shoulder.

"I think it was a fire poker we had used to hit her with." He replied.

"Bitch." He growled again examining the open wound of his brother's shoulder that was still seeping blood. Frowning he stood up and went to the cabinet rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. He returned and with a forced smile handed Sam the bottle of whiskey, "Just don't tell Bobby that we used it."

Sam raised his eyebrows but took a greedy gulp keeping the bottle in his hands knowing he would need it. He watched as Dean looked through the first aid kit until he found the antiseptic cream and without spoken agreement he poured an over generous amount over the wound. "Man up." He muttered but without meaning it as Sam tensed throwing his head back in a pointless attempt to move away from the burning pain emitting from his shoulder. With a shaky hand Sam took several more gulps from the whiskey and watched with worried eyes as Dean took out a needle and thread.

"Sorry." He muttered before sitting next to his brother on the sofa his eyes firmly on the wound.

"Just do it." Sam managed to say before taking yet another drink from the bottle nearly emptying it.

Nodding Dean listened to his brother and began the task of sewing him back together. Sam did not say a word throughout the process his body tense his eyes never leaving the wall on the other side of the wall. Only once Dean had finished the last stitch did Sam take the last drink from the bottle before relaxing ever so slightly.

"Sorry." Dean muttered.

"Don't lie. You enjoyed causing me pain." Sam slurred his eyes closed trying to stop the spinning sensation.

"Yeah can't lie to you Sammy, I did a little bit." He chuckled before bandaging his shoulder and digging through their kit for any pain killers that will numb it for at least the time being. Finally finding what he wanted he handed two pills to Sam with a glass of water and waited expectantly until he swallowed them and laid back on the sofa.

"Thank." Sam muttered as he sighed visibly more relaxed.

"Don't mention it." He said but smiled nonetheless at his brother being grateful.

"I could have done it myself." He added afterwards.

Dean rolled his eyes, "We both know that you suck at stitches."

"Dude last time you let me attempt I was like thirteen it's no wonder I was shit, I only ever done it once before." He laughed at the memory.

"I'm glad you're laughing, we spent the night in the bloody ER cause of your attempt." Dean announced but with no venom. How could he be mad at little thirteen year old Sammy's first attempt at stitching him up? Seeing Sam yawn he continued, "Get some sleep the pain killers are making you drool everywhere." Dean couldn't help but laugh as Sam's eyes widened his hand moving to his mouth before he turned with a frown to his brother.

"You're such a jerk!" He announced before relaxing once again.

"Shut up bitch." Dean smiled as Sam allowed unconsciousness to overtake him. His father may be dead but he still had the most important person in his world and he would die before anything would happen to him!

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave me a review, or suggestions...or both! :D**

**See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this story came about from ****reannablue**** suggestion! I hope this lives up to expectations and that you enjoy! It does involve Sammy stealing the car which is NEVER going to end well for our boys is it? Thanks for all the follows and reviews too guys keep them coming they make me happy! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! (Don't forget to leave a review or a suggestion on what you may want to see!)**

**Story Two**

"You're selfish Sam that's all I'm saying." Dean shrugged, there was no apology in his voice.

Sam's eyes widened, walking up to Dean he knew it was pointless to throw a fist. He may be the Sam size as him now but his brother had more muscle there would be no point. Dean seemed to notice this and smiled cockily.

"How is asking to have a weekend at my friends selfish?" He retorted, "I help you guys out loads!"

Dean studied him before he shook his head, "Do what you want, I'm going up to help Dad and Celeb and could really use you but hey you do whatever pleases you!"Dean didn't wait for a reply not really wanting to hear what his over stubborn fifteen year old brother would say. Slamming the door on the way out he could have punched himself, he had forgotten the keys to his baby but he was damned if he was going to go back in there for round two. Shrugging he traipsed off along the motels car park and away from Sam.

Sam stood like a statue in the middle of the room. He was used to his dad saying things like that but not Dean, never Dean! Was it really that bad that he wanted to be an everyday kid for just one weekend? But of course like Dean had pointed out, people like them aren't normal. People like them don't have friends so what is the point in fooling yourself?! He hadn't realised he was shaking and breathing deeply he tried to get his emotions in check. Deciding that he too needed air he began walking to the door when he noticed the glimmer of Dean's keys on the table. Without a thought he snatched the keys up and walked out towards the car lying innocently in the parking bay.

He unlocked the door and sat in the driver's seat. If Dean saw him now he would be so pissed, but what the hell? He was already pissed right? What more damage could he do? Turning the ignition he placed it in drive before driving cautiously out of the car park. All too soon he was driving along the long country road. He didn't have a license but had known how to drive for years Dean had taught him when he was twelve saying it would be useful for emergencies.

He drove he wasn't sure for how long, his hands were still shaking in anger. How could Dean say those things?! He never had before, he had always been prepared to listen. Was he right? Was Sam selfish? Before Sam knew it the anger he thought had diminished had returned in full flight his breathing became ragged and his arms tense. Closing his eyes for a second he tried to calm his raging anger, hearing a frantic horn he opened them to see he had crept over to the other side of the road where there was an oncoming car. Desperately he spun the wheel the other way trying to get over to his side but not before the driver's side had scraped with the vehicle causing Sam to be thrown forward hitting his head on the steering wheel. He was just aware of the car coming to a standstill as darkness engulfed him.

His head hurt, breathing hurt, Sam willed himself to go back to the darkness a place where he felt nothing. Unfortunately that did not happen and exhaling painfully Sam opened his eyes before swallowing desperately trying to keep the vomit down. Looking around he noticed he was alone the car obviously hadn't stopped. His eyes widened then, Dean was going to kill him! Quickly he got out of the car ignoring the discomfort of his right side and the dizziness of his head. He relaxed slightly, the damage wasn't as bad as he deserved. It turns out most of the damage was to him. There as a dent and a scratch to the interior but it was nothing that couldn't be repaired. He was so screwed!

Inhaling he took what courage he had before getting back in the car and doing an illegal U-turn he drove back to the motel. Pain was engulfing him but he couldn't think of that, Dean was going to kill him! Not only had Sam taken his car without asking, he had taken it and crashed it leaving Dean to fix it as Sam had no clue. All too soon he arrived back at the motel and parking it he noticed Dean was sat outside their room with a face like thunder. Seeing his car pull up Dean stood up and marched over, Sam only had a moment to swallow the ever reappearing vomit before he felt himself being dragged out of the car.

"How dare you." Dean growled, "This is what I mean Sam, you're selfish! How dare you take my ride." Walking around it examining the impala he froze seeing the marks made earlier. Eyes widening he walked back to Sam who stood silently where Dean had deposited him before raising a hand and thumping him around the head. "Rule number one Sam, you steal my car you get punched! And what the hell did you do? You're paying for the damage!"

Dean watched as Sam stood swaying his eyes clouded a second before he fell to the floor his arm landing in an unhealthy position where it did not move again. Anger leaving his body Dean's eyes widened, he hadn't punched the kid that hard had he? Bending down he shook him trying to get him to regain some form of consciousness.

"Sam?" He shook his shoulders, "Hey come on man I barely touched you." Placing one hand on the side of the kids head feeling a warm liquid he pulled it back his eyes widening more as he saw blood. "Shit." He muttered as he pulled out his phone he dialled _911_ and after a brief explanation hung up waiting for the ambulance to arrive. He shook his brother again desperately trying to wake him up but when he didn't remaining as calm as he could he placed him in the recovery position keeping an eye on his breathing and pulse having to constantly reassure himself he was still breathing. "Sam? Come on kiddo? I'm sorry I hit you okay? Please come on just open your eyes. Sammy?" He shook him gently again desperately. The emergency service took far too long to arrive in Dean's opinion worry was eating away at him knowing his brother still out cold.

Dean worked through the motions without thinking he allowed the paramedics to push him out of the way whilst they dealt with his brother. One came over to him asking what happened, asking if Sam had been in a crash or hit his head? Dean shrugged he didn't know before he froze. The impala was banged up...had he crashed? Surely he would have rang Dean if he had, unless he thought Dean would be annoyed? The paramedic walked off to deal with Sam who now had a neck brace and breathing mask on and Dean with anger and worry bubbling in him turned to the wall before throwing a fist letting it collide with it. Turning back he saw his brother being lifted into the ambulance and they were about to shut the doors, crossing the distance in two steps Dean walked in and sat down next to his brother taking up a hand.

"Sir we really don't have room for you in here." One of them said apologetically.

"Well make room, I'm not leaving." Dean turned away examining his brother. He was still out and unnaturally still, a breathing mask at his face. _How the hell had this happened?_

Whether it was Dean's determination to stay or the fact they needed to get this boy to the hospital the paramedic sighed and agreed to work around Dean. Soon they pushed the van on with the siren making every other vehicle move out of their way.

Once they had arrived at a waiting room Dean was forced to wait not allowed to follow his little brother into the room they were going to be treating him. After he had filled out the necessary paper work making sure the insurance was up to date he began pacing desperately trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He contemplated ringing his dad but he was on a hunt and would not answer anyway, finally deciding it was best to figure out what the hell he was dealing with first he began his pacing once again. He refused to watch the clock, refused to see how slowly time was going and how no one had come to tell him about his brother. Finally hours later a doctor came out and Dean practically ran into him.

"What's happen doc? How's my brother? He gonna be okay? Damnit Doc say something, put me out of my misery!"

"Relax, your brother will be okay." The doctor smiled at the concern, "He's had scans and shows no permanent damage we think the unconsciousness was due to the head injury and stress and shock he was in afterwards. He has bruising to his ribs which we have given pain meds for, he was lucky not to break them."

"Is he awake now? Can I see him?" Dean asked desperately.

"He woke up but is sleeping now but yes I will show you to his room." The doctor turned and walked down the long corridor until finally reaching one on the left where he allowed Dean to enter. "I'll be back later to check on him." He smiled encouragingly before he turned on his heel and left.

Dean walked in quietly not wanting to wake his sleeping younger brother. Relief washed over his face knowing he will be okay. But taking in the IV drips attached to his arm, along with other various wires and the mask still on his face he shook his head. What the hell had happened? Half of him wanted to throttle the kid for getting himself hurt, didn't Sam know what that does do to Dean?

Hearing Sam groan and move slightly Dean leant forward into Sam's line of vision. He watched as Sam opened his eyes and looked around as if establishing where he was, he brought one hand to his face in an attempt to remove the mask, Dean stopped him however and without saying a word placed his arm back down.

"Hey buddy." Dean smiled relief washing over him to see his brother was alive and awake, things were going to be okay!

Sam smiled clumsily under the mask before he frowned slightly as if remember what had happened previously that day. "Dean I'm-"

"Don't worry about it Sammy." Dean began meeting his eyes, "I think maybe you're right, I think we should stay here this weekend, sod dad he will be fine."

Sam moved the mask from his face ignoring Dean's attempts to put it back on, "Dean I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He whispered and cringed as he remembered his ribs and a pain exploded from there.

"Ribs hurting?" Dean eyed suspiciously.

"No." Sam lied his cringe gave him away. "It's nothing don't worry." He began.

"Sammy!" Dean used the tone of _I know you're lying so why even bother?_

Hearing it Sam sighed looking up at his big brother before nodding admitting to what they both already knew.

"Thought so." Dean smiled warmly to his brother trying to show again that he wasn't pissed off, how could he be? All that mattered was that Sammy was going to be okay. He left the room for only a minute finding the first nurse he set eyes upon.

Returning Dean watched as the nurse administered a drug into the IV port in Sam's hand and saw Sam immediately relax the drugs making their way through his body. Dean chuckled, "Don't think I've ever seen you more relaxed kiddo."

"Hmm." He began and smiled lopsided his hair covering his eyes. There was silence for a moment before Sam opened his eyes and looked for his big brother, "Dean I'm sorry, the car-" Sam tried again, his eyelids growing heavy.

Dean shook his head gently pushing Sam's hair out of his eyes, "There are more important things than the car Sammy. The car we can fix once you've recovered." He hesitated before he gently patted Sam's shoulder, "Just don't steal it again yeah, or if you have to don't crash!"

Sam nodded his eyes closing with a small smile on his face. His brother wasn't mad all was well. Placing the breathing mask back on his face Dean smiled sadly at the childlike features his brother still possessed, he was growing up but was still a child. He would always be a child in his eyes though, the baby brother he would always protect. Already working on a lie to their dad Dean was adamant that he would never find out about this, his father yet another person he had to protect Sam from. The only person who could ever pick on his kid brother was him-there was no discussion with that. Sitting back on the chair Dean relaxed more so than he had all do and closing his eyes he allowed sleep to take him too, never being out of reaching distance of his baby brother.

**A/N: A bit longer than my usual but hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave me a review! Thanks all and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's story number three guys hope it lives up to expectations! It's a Weechester one! Sam has just turned 13 making Dean 17 (I think!) **

**Please Read and Review...I really do love reviews! And suggestions I'm willing to write most things supernatural based and ideas are a great help!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Story three**

Their dad looked down at them with proud eyes, he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and smiling he said, "I'm proud of you Sammy, I knew you had it in you."

Sam looked back with gaping big eyes and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, he would _not_ let his father see him cry. He would not. Forcing a smile he nodded, "Yes sir."

"I need to head off to fill Bobby in, you boys get going now. I will meet you tomorrow." He turned away after a nod at Dean to walk to his car before turning back and grinned at Sam. Eyes once again telling him that he was proud of him.

Sam watched as his father got in the car and left leaving them alone in the dark parking lot, he forced a smile and waved back not wanting to disappoint their dad. Feeling another hand on his shoulder Sam turned to see Dean looking at him with concerned eyes, "Come on Sammy let's get out of here."

Sam went through the movements of walking but his mind didn't feel there, he was back to an hour ago reliving the memory of what he had done. Somehow he ended up in the impala in the passenger seat with his seatbelt on, blinking questionably he turned to Dean noticing he had just sat down. With another concerned look to Sam he started the engine and drove off.

They drove in silence, and Dean not sure what to say-if there was anything to say-remained quiet. With the occasional look at Sam he could see him resting his head on the window trying desperately not to let the tears that will fall later fall.

"You okay?" He asked after an hour had past in utter silence.

"Fine." He replied. He didn't look at Dean, he couldn't lie to his face so instead focussed on the passing lights of the town they had just driven through.

Dean nodded but said nothing and continued to focus on the road in front of him. Finally seeing the agreed upon motel he pulled in parking as close as he could to the reception.

"Wait here." Dean muttered not sure if Sam had heard him as he got out of the car. Walking to the reception he glanced back at Sam to see him still starring out of the window, he hadn't moved. He booked him and Sam into a room for two nights, there was no way their dad was going to make it by tomorrow, he never did.

Knocking on Sam's window he smiled, "Come on." He opened the boot and took out the weapons used in that hunt knowing they will need cleaning as well as his and Sam's bag. Silently he passed the bag to Sam, making sure it wasn't the ones with the weapons in. That would be too cruel.

As they closed the door Sam walked straight to the bathroom with a muttering of "I'm going for a shower."

Dean sighed placing the bags on the table before sitting on his bed. He worried about Sam, remembering the first time he had picked up a gun and shot it at something that wasn't target practice, something that could bleed, something that could die. He remembered how the guilt of wasting something no matter how _un-_human it was kept him awake for months afterwards. He remembered how he had promised himself then that Sammy would never feel that guilt, not until he was much older. But then he had managed to get himself caught up with the werewolf and Sam being the only one holding a gun had to shoot. Sam was meant to only be watching, getting a sense of the hunt he had only been given a gun for safety, never had Dean dreamed he would have to shoot it. Putting his head into his hands he sighed, knowing what Sam must be feeling. He was younger than what Dean had been. They had both been thirteen but Dean had been pushing fourteen whilst Sammy had just had his birthday two weeks ago. That was a whole years different. He failed him, Dean who had promised to protect him had failed him, let him taken on the guilt he had worked so hard to protect him from.

There was no noise from the bathroom, the shower hadn't been switched on there. Concerned Dean walked over covering their dingy room in only a couple of steps. He knocked, "Sammy?" He asked and waited patiently for an answer. Pushing his ear closer to the door he could hear the telltale signs of someone crying. Knocking he tried again, "Sam?" He tried the door and wasn't surprised to feel that it was locked, "Come on dude let me in."

He heard movement and then the _click_ of the door being unlocked and cautiously he opened it and put his head around it. Seeing Sam curled into a ball on the far corner made his heart break and he walked in and sat down beside him. Sam looked up his eyes red from crying, eyes begging for Dean to fix it. Without speaking Dean placed his arm around his shoulders and brought him close to him, where any ounce of self control Sam had had escaped. "It's okay Sammy, it's okay." Dean whispered over and over again unsure of who he was trying to convince.

They remained like this until Sam's crying finally came to an end due to the exhaustion that was taking over his body. Dean picked him up carrying him like he had when he was a baby to his bed where he placed him ever so gently into it.

"Will it ever go away?" Sam's voice shocked Dean who thought he was asleep.

Sighing Dean sat on the edge of his bed knowing exactly what Sam was asking. Every ounce of him wanted to lie, wanted to protect the kid but he couldn't. Sighing he shook his head, "You learn to live with it." The guilt will never leave, Dean had remembered every kill he had done, he had remembered how the light in their eyes had gone out. How for a brief second they looked human.

"That's a no then." Sam sniffed looking up to his big brother.

"Listen to me Sammy, you didn't have a choice it was going to kill me." Dean could have killed himself for allowing Sam to be put in a position where he had to kill to protect his brother.

Sam didn't reply and turned away from him where tears he thought had finished began again. Seeing his brothers shoulders shake with tears he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder where it remained until late that night when he was sure that exhaustion had taken him.

They would never talk about tonight. It was a memory that neither was willing to forget nor to bring up again. It was tonight that Sam's opinion of his father changed. _How could anyone be proud at wasting another one's life?_

**A/N: So there we are? You enjoy? A bit darker and more emotional than my normal stuff...hope it was okay!**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's part four hope it's okay! This is set in Sam's first year away at college. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please**** leave me a review, it's nice to have feedback and suggestions and to make sure you guys like it...If you don't then that's no problem I just will call this one my last chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(I'm not sure if he would have studied criminal law but being a Criminology student I just couldn't resist putting it in!)**

**Story four**

Sam's phone rang for the fourth time that day. _Unknown number. _Sam knew who was ringing, he couldn't bring himself to answer it so pressing the ignore button again he turned his attention to the book he was currently studying. _An introduction to Criminal Law. _With an exam on the following week he couldn't afford distractions and so blanking his mind he concentrated on the task in front of him. He had nearly passed the first year of his course, who would have thought? He certainly didn't!

Five minutes later the phone rang again and exasperated at the stubbornness of the caller he finally caved and answered.

"Hello." He said through gritted teeth.

"About time Sammy!" The reply came. A voice he hadn't heard in nearly a year brought back so many memories good and bad.

"Er yeah sorry, been studying." He lied.

There was silence for a moment, Dean always knew when he lied. "Uh huh." He said finally before allowing an awkward silence to engulf them.

Sam sat quietly hoping Dean would explain why he was calling unconsciously playing with the pen in his hands flinching slightly when it snapped in half. Bringing his attention back to the present and with an uncomfortable cough to clear his already clear throat he asked, "Why are you calling Dean?"

"Oh yeah." Dean said casually, a little too casually to pull it off, "Can I stay at yours tonight? I'm in the area and there's no way I can go back to a motel."

Sam knew what that meant, he had been on a hunt and was bashed about a little too much to be seen in public. "I dunno man-"

"Aw come on, I know your housemates not been there." He pleaded.

"You been spying on me?!" Sam was shocked at that, but then realising it seemed like a Dean thing to do.

"Of course." He sounded proud and not a little bit shameful. "Wouldn't think I would just leave you alone in the big wide world did you?"

Sam sighed, he wanted to leave _that_ life behind him but how could he turn his brother down? Knowing things must have gotten pretty bad on the hunt there was no way that he could leave his brother alone. No matter what was said the last time they were together. "Is dad with you?"

Dean paused for a second, "No." He announced with security.

"Okay. Well just let me know when you're downstairs and I'll let you in." He closed his eyes unsure of how he felt about this.

"Already here." He announced before hanging up.

Shaking his head at his brother this was so typical of him. He would never admit it but he was looking forward to seeing him. Being inseparable for almost all his life meant living away from him for a year had been hard, harder than it should have been. He had missed his big brother, missed having someone to rely on and look up too. But not even that was enough to convince him to leave college and the normal life he was determined he would live. Walking down the corridor he tried gathering the courage to open the door-surely seeing your own brother shouldn't make you nervous?!

He opened the door and automatically cringed at the sight of Dean who lent awkwardly on the wall his face bloody and bruised.

"Christ Dean." He exclaimed ushering his brother in and away from the curious students gleaming eyes. Shutting the door he indicated for him to start walking and didn't relax until they were in his dorm with the door shut.

"You embarrassed by me or something?" He asked trying to keep his voice light not to show the hurt that it caused.

Walking to the bathroom he found the first aid kit he kept after being ingrained in his mind all his life, "What? No! Of course not. I just don't want to deal with the questions of why I have allowed a person beaten and bloody into my house."

Dean just raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he shrugged off his jacket showing a particularly bloody cut still gushing on his bicep. Placing the first aid kit down he sat next to his brother, "So what were you hunting anyway?"

"Wendingo. Dad was there to start with but Celeb called needing his help across country." He cringed as he started cleaning the wound on his arm.

Sam nodded but said nothing watching as Dean struggled and cringed through the process. Finally deciding enough was enough he took the antiseptic cream out of his hand, "Here lemme do it." he said quietly.

Dean said nothing but did not stop him either and watched cautiously as Sam dabbed the material into the cut and examined it.

"It's really deep," he began, "It's gonna need stitching up." He turned back to the kit fishing out the needle and threat.

"For a guy desperate to have a normal life your first aid kits pretty in depth." He remarked eyeing the needle and stitch Sam was putting together.

Standing up Sam wandered over to a cabinet where he produced a bottle of cheap value whisky handing it to his brother. "Yeah well it's kinda ingrained in my head." He watched as Dean took an all too generous gulp before adding, "That's my housemates you'll have to buy him one before you leave."

"It's against the rules to drink until your 21 Sammy boy." He remarked but without judgement

"Well sue me." Sam retorted, but went silent after that concentrating on stitching his brothers arm back up.

Dean raised his eyebrows but said nothing instead taking in the area around them. The dorm was simple a table and chair set on the right where the kitchen was, and on the other side of the room were with two sofas they were currently sat on. Three doors were leading off it which he presumed were the bedrooms and the bathrooms.

"Nice place." He muttered and wasn't surprised when Sam didn't reply. He continued his surveying his eyes falling on the coffee table in front of him and the shining metal carefully hidden underneath, the tell tales signs of a knife. He smiled inwardly, glad that although his brother wanted a normal life was still taking precautions. He didn't say anything however, not wanting to bring up the conversation they were both expecting to have.

Finally the pain of stitching stopped and Sam forced a smile, "All done."

Silence fell over them, both unsure what to say now. Dean wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to break the silence. What can you say to a brother that left you alone in the world? He _knew_ he had his reasons but it didn't leave the fact that Sam had left him. He had looked after him for years teaching him everything he knows and yet how does he repay him?

As if sensing what Dean was thinking Sam shuffled uncomfortably, "Dean y'know I didn't want to leave you right."

"Yeah." Dean nodded, thinking not for the first time that coming here was a mistake. That coming here was too painful.

Silence fell after that again and Sam desperate to say something stated. "You might wanna shower, you have blood all over your face." He paused as if figuring out whether to say the next bit, "Plus you stink."

Dean laughed at Sam's attempt to lighten the mood, "Cheers Sammy." He paused unlike him unable to keep the light mood he added, "Maybe I wouldn't stink so much if you had come." He bit his lip as soon as he said it seeing Sam shift uncomfortable.

"Dean...I-"

"Don't sweat it, I know." Dean interrupted him, standing up he cringed, "Look I'll have a shower and get out of your way I'm sure your busy studying or whatever it is you do these days."

Sam sighed, he didn't want his brother to leave like this but allowed him to leave the room to take a shower. Leaving Dean with a towel and some of his spare clothes he left him to study the chapter he had began before his phone had rang. His head wasn't in it however and by the time Dean walked out he had only read a paragraph and still couldn't explain enough about it to pass.

Dean stood awkwardly by the door watching Sam trying to read a book but could see from here that he wasn't taking it in. Walking over he tried a final time to have a conversation, "What you reading?" Sam flipped the book over showing Dean the title and causing him to laugh, "Getting practice in for later years with me?"

"If you get arrested there would be no hope for you." He remarked standing up as silence fell over them again. Sighing he looked at his brother seeing that he looked better and more human. "Dean how did we get like this?"

Dean looked at him evenly, many answers coming to mind but he didn't have the heart to say them instead he settled for a simple answer. "We grew up." He said it without malice or emotion at all, it was the answer-well part of it anyway.

Sam smiled sadly but nodded, "Guess we did." He looked at his big brother, "Look it's late why don't you crash here tonight you can always take off tomorrow."

Dean grinned, a genuine one this time not one that he had forced for the last hours. However keeping up the bravado act he had been pulling he shrugged, "Suppose I could."

Shaking his head he couldn't help but laugh, "You're such a jerk."

"Shut up bitch."

It felt right to Sam to use the childhood insults that they had used for years when growing up. Maybe there was hope for them yet he allowed himself to believe, maybe it was possible to have a normal life and have his big brother part of it.

**A/N: So there we are... you guys like? **

**Don't forget to press that review button! And if you do have any suggestions by all means tell me I'd love to hear them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Part five guys hope you enjoy!**

**I'm kinda disappointed by the lack of reviews I have gotten ****... It literally only takes a second to press that review button so please leave me one!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Part five**

Dean watched with anticipated trepidation as Sam lined up his shot aiming with shaky hands at the home made target their dad had made for them earlier that day. _One bang. _Dean looked trying to find the indentation to the target and sighed there was none. _Second bang. _Looking again Dean hoped that the bullet was bound to hit the target regardless of whether it hit the centre, he couldn't see anything. _Third bang. _Dean looked at his little brother now seeing how shaky he was, how completely empty he was as he looked disappointedly at his father. Sighing he too looked at his father who in turn looked at Sam and Sam hurriedly clicked the safety catch back in place.

"The safety catch is _always _the first thing to attach when you have finished the shot. Image if you hadn't and had accidently shot me or your brother, that could have been tragic." His father growled, looking with complete disappointment at his youngest son.

"Sorry Sir." Sam muttered looking at the floor, not being able to bring himself to look his father in the eye.

"You're fourteen Sam, old enough to shoot a target and reattach the safety." He shook his head and walked away.

"Dad?" Sam muttered looking at his farther as he walked back along the path back to the cabin placed a mile away.

They had been there for the last two hours all of them practicing their shot and improving. It had become clear that no matter how good Sam had been before he had obviously not been putting in the hours his father had expected and soon became the target for his father's anger. Dean had watched from the sidelines as the two people he loved had gone for each other's throats throwing insults simply to hurt. Dean had watched no sure whether he was meant to jump in and help or whether he was best leaving them fight it out. Watching how Sam looked down Dean could have kicked himself for not intervening.

Walking over he half heartedly pushed his shoulders, "Chin up kiddo, you'll get the hang of it." Sam didn't look up instead looking down at the gun still hanging lousily in his hands.

"Come on try again." He pushed walking back towards his brother.

"No, I'm done." He mumbled fidgeting on his spot before beginning to walk along the path.

"No you're not." Dean said lightly pushing Sam back to the place he was, "Come on I'll help you."

Sam sighed exasperated but did as his brother said awaiting the next command.

"Right aim it at the target." He paused as Sam did what he was told, "Right good, close your eye gives you a more definite aim." Dean watched as he did. "Good now, safety off." He heard the click of the catch being pushed, "Right now move your arms up just _very _slightly." Dean stood behind him getting the idea. "Can you see the difference?"

"Yeah." The younger Winchester replied after studying the target for a moment.

"Right now shoot. Three straight times without moving or thinking."

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Sam immediately replaced the safety and Dean smiled in a small way of telling him well done before indicating they should walk forward to the spray painted target seeing three clean although slightly off grouped shots.

"Dean look I did it!" Sam exclaimed and before thinking pulled his brother into a quick hug before realising he was older than ten and pulled away awkwardly standing near him a grin on his face.

"Yeah Sammy you did." Dean smiled proud of his younger brother, "You're off slightly but they're grouped so next time just bring your hands to the right just slightly and you'll hit bullseye." Smiling he pushed his brother back, "Have another go before you lose momentum."

They wondered back where once again Sam lined up his shot where at the last minute dropped his arms ever so slightly like Dean had suggested. His brother stayed silent this time hoping to allow Sam to do it himself, un-clicking the safety catch Dean heard three loud bangs before the safety was reattached. Walking over Dean stayed a step behind allowing Sam to examine his own work his eyes widening in shock as three clear bullet holes were in the exact middle.

"Well done kiddo." Dean couldn't be prouder and before he knew it pulled his younger brother into a hug which his brother returned.

"I didn't think I could do it." He exclaimed his eyes wide and excited.

"Well maybe next time you should do it from the first try. The last attempt's no good in saving anyone, we would have all been dead." A new voice appeared and turning Sam soon became limp his previous body language reappearing. "Get back to the house we have work to do."

Dean watched, his heart breaking as he watched his kid brother slump and walk slowly after their father. Any life and excitement he had shown Dean was no gone, replaced by the boy who had been here all day. The boy who had no life and expected disappointed and a telling off. Dean kicked himself before following wishing there was something he could do to bring back the Sam who had just been here back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's part six guys. Just want to say thanks to the LOVELY people who have encouraged me to keep going was so nice to have the reviews and messages!:D**

**This is based in Season 7x17. Its the missing scenes in the mental ward with Cas, Sam and Dean with a little extra at the end! Hope its okay! Also after reading the first draft of this chapter I put online I just cringed at the amount of mistakes in it...So apologies to anyone who read that version...hopefully this one has less mistakes!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Part six**

"I should never have broken your wall Sam," Castiel said gently looking at the broken man in front of him "I'm here to make it right." Placing two fingers on the young man's forehead Castiel concentrated on repairing the damage he had made only a few months ago. Desperate to fix what he had done he tried concentrating souly on the task in front of him before pulling away in defeat.

Sam heaved looking at him through eyes that had given up, "You're not real." Castiel did not want to think about what Sam was seeing.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Castiel said moving back a slight distance examining the exhausted boy in front of him. How long had it been since he had slept? And this was Castiel's fault, he had destroyed the boys life in what? In a way of showing that he can play God? What had he done?!

Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder he tried not to cringe as Sam tried his best to back away from him too exhausted to do anything else. "I'm going to get Dean."

He vanished with one look at the broken man and then he was standing outside where he had left Dean and Meg. Dean walked over his arms outstretched questionably, "Where's Sam?"

"Dean-" He began.

"Damnit Cas, where is he?" he interrupted, it was clear now that there was something wrong.

"Meg stay here." He muttered not even looking at her before taking hold of Dean's shoulder and transporting them to the room where he had left Sam only moments ago. Shrugging Cas off Dean ran to his brother's side a look of defeat on his face although turning back to Cas he said without emotion, "We need to get him back to his room."

Castiel just nodded and touching both the brothers on the forehead they ended up back in the room where Sam had first been. Without looking at Castiel Dean bent down next to his brother.

"Sammy?" He asked looking for any recognition in his brother's eyes.

There was none, Sam simply pulled away physically trembling. Standing up Dean moved back to the door a look of complete defeat in his eyes. He was losing the only one thing he was meant to protect. After everything Sam had done to save him, to save this world it just wasn't fair! Why should Sam have to suffer for the sacrifice he had made?

He folded his arms as Castiel who studied Sam for another minute before joining Dean a look of hopelessness on his face.

"What do you mean you can't?" Dean asked, his voice soft for Sam's sake not wanting to terrify him anymore than he already was.

"I mean there is nothing left to rebuild." Castiel too kept his voice quiet his eyes going from both Sam and Dean.

"Why not?" Dean demanded.

"Because it crumbled," Castiel explained looking at the older Winchester before turning back to Sam. "The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head right now." It was the best way to describe how Sam's mind felt when he had tried to fix him.

Dean froze before falling back against the wall. Castiel was wrong, _this _was the look of a man desperate and lost. Dean looked at his brother biting his lips to try and stop the tears he refused to let fall. "So you're saying there's nothing? That he's gonna be like this until his cannon blows out?" Dean tried again, he was desperate. He couldn't allow his brother to die, not like this!

Castiel looked down, no longer able to face his former friend. "I'm sorry." He muttered, "This isn't a problem I can make disappear." He risked a glance at Dean and wished he hadn't the hurt and hopelessness on that man's face made Castiel's heart crumble. "You know that." He added before glancing at Sam who was starring through tired eyes at something in the corner that they could not see.

An idea suddenly came to Castiel, although he was unsure of whether it would work. "But I may be able to shift it."

Dean turned back to Castiel with curious eyes, "Shift it?" He didn't like what Cas meant by that.

"Yeah, would get Sam back on his feet." Castiel walked forward towards Sam determined that this would work. _It had to work! _He sat down at the bed looking with sympathy at Sam whose eyes widened in fear although through complete exhaustion his body did not move. Castiel turned back to his friend explaining "It's better this way." Before he turned to Sam "I'll be fine."

Dean stepped forward, "Wait Cas what are you doing?"

Castiel ignored him and placed his arm on Sam's forehead ignoring the squirms coming from the younger Winchester. "Now Sam this may hurt and if I can't tell you again I'm sorry I ever did this to you."

Concentrating Castiel kept his arm on Sam's head forcing all the brokenness out of Sam through his arm that began to glow red as it transferred into him. It only took a couple of seconds for the hell Sam had been seeing to be transferred into him and Cas sat frozen and wide eyed as the hell made itself at home inside him.

Dean watched confused for a moment before seeing his brother gasp and struggle to sit up.

"Sam?" Dean asked getting to his side in only a second.

"Dean?" Sam gasped his eyes travelling everywhere and landing at the frozen person in front of him. "Cas?" He sat up in the bed ignoring the pull of his ribs, "Cas is that you?" Castiel starred at him for a moment before his eyes widened in fear and he tried to pull back away from the threat.

Sam looked at Dean questionably who returned the same look, somehow Castiel had managed to transfer the madness that was inside of him.

"Sammy we gotta go." Dean looked at Sam for a moment.

"We-we can't leave him." Sam stuttered still not one hundred percent with it.

Dean didn't answer and turned to rummage through the drawer until he found Sam's clothes, "Come on put these on."

Sam obeyed and slowly he pulled his hospital top off noticing Dean cringe in sympathy at the bruises that had formed on his ribs. He moved onto his trousers the only time he can remember changing in front of his big brother before his shoes. He was still exhausted, Castiel had taken the madness from him but the exhaustion had stayed. Dean noticing this pulled him to his feet keeping an eye on Castiel who stood frozen and breathing heavily by the door. Once seeing his brother stand he took hold of Castiel and led him to the bed before opening the door allowing him and Sam out.

"The exit's over there, wait for me behind the door I'm gonna get someone for Cas." Dean didn't leave time for arguments, he knew if the staff saw Sam leaving they would have a problem but wanted to help Cas as much as he could.

Sam agreed anyhow and wandered slowly to the door stifling a yawn. Practically dragging his protesting feet he made it and rested heavily on the wall to the left. Dean soon appeared and without spoken agreement Dean placed Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped him down the flights of stairs. They had gotten to the emergency exit where they had seen Meg standing with her arms folded blocking the way.

"Well if it isn't Sammy back on his feet." She exclaimed tilting her head as her eyes ran over Sam, "Barely."

"Move it Meg." Dean growled allowing Sam's arm to drop.

"Where's Clarence?"She asked, not the slightest bit scared by the knife he was holding threateningly at her.

"In there." He exclaimed glancing a concerned look at his brother before he explained, "He took whatever madness was inside Sam."

Meg raised her eyebrows questionably, "And you're just gonna leave him here?" Dean didn't answer, and Meg smiled at his obvious discomfort, "Wow aren't you a good friend! Good for you I'm willing to stay and keep an eye on our angel then." She walked off without a backwards glance at the boys.

Dean watched her go before pushing Sam forward, "Let's get out of here."

Walking through the doors Sam turned to Dean, "I dunno man we can't just leave him."

"We can't bring him with us." Dean remarked, "Everything on the planet is out for us okay? Word gets out we can't protect him, not really. This is safer. Every demon that knows about Cas is dead." They had reached the car and Dean was looking forward to putting as many miles as he could between them and this crappy hospital.

"Not everyone." Sam countered leaning on top of the impala. "Look Dean this whole enemy in my enemy is my friend thing feels kinda like a demon deal."

"It's not a deal," Dean sighed, "It's..."

"It's what?" Sam asked trying to understand.

Dean thought for a moment before looking back at his brother, "It's mutually assured destruction. Look man I get it she's not our friend, we don't have friends all our friends are dead." Not wanting to hear anymore he got in the car and waited a moment for Sam to get in.

"Cas will be okay." Dean nodded to himself, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince him or Sam. "Get some sleep, trust me when I tell you you need it!" He smiled encouragingly to his little brother who returned it shyly before leaning his head on the window closing his eyes.

Dean smiled, finally something was looking up. Sam would never have to fight Lucifer again, and with a bit of sleep he would be completely healthy. It wasn't long before Sam's breathing evened out and looking over Dean saw he was out for the count. Sammy could always sleep in the car.

Dean was unsure for how long he drove, or how many states he drove through. He kept on driving until it was dark and then until it was light again and then he heard Sam's breathing get faster and looking over saw his eyes open.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Dean smiled at the yawning Sam before studying him, "How'd you feel?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah better...hungry!"

Dean laughed before throwing crisps at him followed by a can of coke. "Here. I stopped last night for those, thought they'd keep you going until we stop later."

Sam opened the crisps hungrily, "You stopped last night?"

"Yup, and you snored through it all." Dean remarked eyeing the still purple circles around his brother's eyes. "Go back to sleep jerk. You still look like shit."

Sam didn't argue and as soon as he had devoured his crisps he leant against the window closing his eyes, "Thanks for not giving up on me Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, he had to turn this into a chick flick moment. "Yeah well someone had too." He remarked but smiled at the thanks nonetheless. "Get some sleep and then I thought we could stop somewhere later, get some grub maybe hit a bar or two."

Sam smiled, sounds about right! Closing his eyes he heard his brother switch the radio on and began seeing lightly to a Metallica song. All was good again!

**A/N: There you are guys! Hope you enjoyed and lived up to your expectations! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for ALL the support you have all given me the last few chapters you've convinced me to carry on writing! You know who you are, there's just too many to list here but thank you SO much! **

**So this one's a lighter one than the others hope that's okay?**

**Personally, I'm not a fan of Destiel but I have no problem with people who do like it! This is just a bit of a joke, no offence meant to anyone! Also the name I've used **_**smilewithoutaheart93 **_**was made up on the spot...however if you by some miracle have that name I didn't know and I'm sorry if it offends you!**

**Hope you all enjoy! And keep leaving all those reviews you lovely people are! ...Or suggestions!**

**Part seven**

Sam starred at the computer a frown burrowing on his face with what he was reading. Hearing pattered footsteps he turned his attention to the door where Dean appeared and Sam tried to suppress a smile with what he was wearing. His hair was still damp, a telltale sign of a shower not long ago and he was still wearing the robe he had acquired from the men of letters. In Sam's opinion he looked idiotic, but not wanting to offend him he bit his tongue-for now.

"Morning." Dean smiled as he wondered and sat the other side of his brother on the table. God he _loved _this place.

"Hey." Sam muttered before turning his attention back to the laptop and didn't know whether to cringe or laugh at what he was reading.

"P-lease tell me you are _not _watching what I think you are." Dean remarked.

"What? Oh God no." Sam muttered back before laughing harder.

Not liking not knowing what was going on Dean frowned and shook his head in the Dean way he does, "Care to share with the class?"

"Oh erm," Sam said closing his laptop a little to look at his older brother, "You know Charlie mentioned those books and how they're online now?"

Any amusement in Dean's face had gone a frown taking precedence, "Yes I vaguely remember."

"Well I decided to look them up." He shrugged.

"Why? Wasn't it bad enough living it the first time?!" Dean exclaimed shaking his head. He loved his brother, but he would be dead before he knew what went on in that massive brain of his!

"Definitely." Sam nodded, "He's written all of it!"

"Okay and that's funny how?" He eyed Sam warily.

Sam bit his lip before he smiled, "_That _isn't, it's what the fans write."

"We have fans?" Dean laughed out of shock, "Who the hell would want to read about our lives?"

"Well I thought the convention we attended would show you people do."

"Shut up." Dean remarked shaking his head, "So what's so funny about it?"

Trying to think of a way to explain Sam burst out laughing again and Dean losing what little patience he had snatched the laptop open and began reading his face widening. "This is so..."

"Graphic?" Sam helped still laughing slightly.

Dean didn't reply and kept reading before standing up straight, "That's just gross! Do people really think that me and Cas would do that? What's wrong with people?"

"Apparently it's quite popular." Sam took over the laptop scrolling through the hundreds of fanficions, "It's called Destiel apparently."

"They couldn't think of a more creative name?" Dean huffed turning away.

"Castiel looked longingly into Dean's eyes, one look saying a hundred thoughts. They were so close they could feel each other's breath, smell each others' scent-"

"Shut up!"

"They leant in by mutual agreement, Castiel gently touching Dean's face. The kiss started off gentle soon became more intense, more passionate. Hands began wondering down to-"

"Sam I swear to God if you do not shut up I will hurt you."

"Fine fine." Sam leant back and laughed harder at the expression on Dean's face.

Walking over to Sam and the laptop, "Who the hell would write something like this? It's just wrong!"

"Erm someone called _smilewithoutaheart93._"

Raising his eyebrows and suppressing a snort he replied, "Deep name." He shook his head in disgust walking away before turning around again. "Why is it always about me? Is there anything_ like _this about you?"

"Er not really, well not like you and Cas anyway." Sam paused starring at the screen, "They seem to enjoy practically killing me."

"Well that happens regularly enough anyway. People are so sinister." He remarked shaking his head. "God I don't understand people, this is just wrong!" And with that he walked out to change out of his dead man's robe leaving Sam laughing harder than he had heard him for a while.

**A/N: Shorter than normal, but was it a little entertaining? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to press that review button!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's part eight then guys, hope it's okay! I know there are so many people that have done this in the past but hope you enjoy my idea! I haven't done all week as I just think there are better ones out there that will do it better justice than me! So this is like the 24hours after the fire!**

**Also a random thing, I've recently got tumblr and I have NO idea what I'm doing! People keep telling me it's great but I'm still not sure probably doesn't help I have like 4 followers! So if you have tumblr and fancy giving me a hand follow me sarah_williams1993 **

**Thanks again for all the support you lovely people have given me! :D**

**And don't forget to press that little review button! I do love them...and suggestions if any of you have any?**

**Part eight**

Dean ran into the house, the smell of smoke already hitting his nose. He didn't look around he had one destination and he wouldn't stop until he got there. He ran through Sam's small flat he shared with Jess going against all his natural instincts. But then again, he had been going against his natural instincts since before he was in double figures.

He entered the source of the fire, smoke bellowing and he forced himself not to cough. He saw his brother lying on the bed his arms trying desperately to cover himself from the ever empowering flames. Following where his brother's eyes were he looked up and froze. _Oh dear God no, not again! _The flames and the heat didn't keep Dean paralysed for long and with one final look to the poor girl he concluded she was dead-or very close too, there was no saving her. He had to get Sam out before the flames engulfed them all. Running forward he grabbed his brother roughly, there was no arguing about it. Dean would not leave this place without him.

Sam fought him, desperately trying to save the dead girl. But Dean was stronger, years of training had built muscle on muscle and he possessed something Sam didn't have. The urge that was engrained into his mind no matter how many years they had been separated, the urge to protect his baby brother. Sam fought with him the entire way trying desperately to get back to the room that by now would be burnt to a crisp.

"Cut it out, she's gone!"He growled, not meaning to send insensitive but he would not allow his brother to die here.

"No. I can save her!" He pushed at him but Dean did not give in and pushed him down the stairs towards relative safety. Sam was desperate and didn't even notice as a severe coughing fit came over him making the job of getting him out easier for Dean.

Finally they arrived with Sam coughing drastically as Dean continued to pull him away from the blazing fire . The emergency services already there two paramedics already making their way towards them. Keeping a firm arm on his brother not trusting him to run back in he headed towards the ambulance where the paramedics jumped on them.

"Did you inhale much of the smoke?" They demanded, Dean shook his head but pointed towards his brother, "He was inside longer, where the fire started so I presume he did." He expected Sam to argue, expected him to through a dirty look his way-he did neither. He allowed the paramedics to push him inside the ambulance forcing him to wear an oxygen mask and covering his shoulders with a shock blanket.

"Sir I'd like you to come in too." The younger paramedic tried.

"No. Just look after him." Dean muttered turning his attention back to the apartments where the fire was still blazing. People were gathering around trying to see what was happening. A group of people around Sam's age were standing a few meters off, one pointing towards the ambulance and the group began making their way over. Dean turned back to Sam who was fighting with the paramedics trying to get out of the van and walked over to the group who stopped in front of him.

"Is that Sam in there? Is he okay?" One of them, a small brunette girl demanded.

"Yeah, it's Sam." Dean sighed, "No, not really. His girlfriend didn't make it." He looked at the group feeling like he just hit them all in the face. Tears that had not been there before began falling from the girls.

"Can we see Sam?" The girl asked not even trying to cover her tears.

Dean froze, two years ago he would have told them to shove it! But things were different now, how did he know what Sam wanted? Turning around he saw Sam walk out of the ambulance and towards the impala parked down the street away from the buzz of activity here. That was his answer. He turned to the group and shook his head, "No, not right now. I'm sure he will contact you when he feels like it."

Thankfully the group accepted that and turned their back on him giving him the space Dean craved. His mind wasn't working now, how could this have happened? He had always looked out for Sam and yet he hadn't been able to protect him from this, from the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

A police woman came up to him next who forced a smile before questioning him in that manner that they do. _What happened? Do you know how it happened? It was official that Jessica Moore had not made it. _Dean answered as swiftly as he could always keeping an eye on his brother wanting desperately to keep the police away from him.

"You came out of the house with a Mr Sam Winchester correct?" She asked.

"Er yeah, he's my brother." He nodded looking again at Sam who had the boot up. _Come on Sammy not where there's police around! _

"We need to question him, is he around?"

"In all due respect office, my brother isn't up for that. He just had to watch his girlfriend die, surely you can get a statement another time?" Dean's word was final, they would not go anywhere near his brother tonight or ever!

The policewoman studied him and noticed how serious he was and finally, reluctantly agreed. "Of course, tell him we will be in touch."

He nodded, forgetting to mention that Sam's phone had been in the fire along with all of his possessions. With the final look at the now dying fire he turned and walked to the car eyeing his brother with complete concern. He wasn't sure how he was meant to help his brother, a brother he had spent a weekend with in the last two years. Sam seemed to notice his stare and throwing the shotgun into the boot he turned to Dean and said without emotion, "We have work to do."

Dean nodded, "We do." He paused studying his little brother, "But not tonight, come on." He gently pushed his brother to the passenger seat where he sat down obligingly and turning the engine on Dean drove off away from the devastation here.

The drive was silent, Sam had not moved his head facing in front. Dean didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it. it wasn't long before Dean pulled into the motel and after booking them in indicated that Sam should follow which he did.

Sam sat on the bed shaking ever so slightly and Dean after putting his bag on the bed walked over to his brother with a can of pop in his hands. Handing it to him he forced a smile, "Here, drink this." He was going to say it would help, but he couldn't lie to him.

"Not thirsty." Sam retorted throwing the can on the floor. His breath shaky he absentmindedly felt in his pocket and turned with complete sadness to his brother. "I left my phone in there."

Dean just nodded but remained quiet, there was nothing he could say to make this situation better. Sam noticed that too and with a huff he laid down turning his back to his brother.

Neither of them slept that night, Dean lying awake until the first lights of day were creeping through the windows. He had left Sam to himself, unsure how he could help. He knew Sam was not sleeping, the uneven breathing and the shaking shoulders-a telltale sign of him crying were proof of that.

Finally in the early hours of the morning Dean heard Sam's breathing even out and looking over saw the closest look of peacefulness he could hope from his brother. Slipping on his shoes he walked out quietly as to not awaken his brother.

He returned half an hour later with two sugary coffees and breakfast full of fat and sugar. It was the only thing he could think of that may just momentarily help his brother. Walking in he wasn't surprised to see both beds were empty and looking over he unconsciously relaxed seeing the bathroom door shut and hearing the running water. Realising Sam had nothing he dug through his bag hoping to find some clothes that will at least somewhat fit his giant brother until they had time to go shopping.

Knocking on the door he explained, "Sam there's clothes out here if you want them."

"Okay." There was no other reply.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

The day went by slowly, Sam barely uttered a word. The breakfast Dean had brought him lay untouched on the side. They couldn't go and explore the remains of the house having driven past it earlier to see it was still barricaded off with police guarding every entrance. That job will have to wait until things calmed down, and so instead they took to the internet trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

Sitting in their room Sam looked up from Dean's laptop and stared blankly at Dean, "Why did you do it?"

Dean almost jumped, not expecting to hear a sound from his brother and closing the newspaper in his hands he looked at Sam, "The lights flickered, I just had to make sure you were okay."

Sam shook his head, "No that's not what I meant. Why did you bother saving me?"

"Come on man what sort of question's that?" Dean stood up and walked to Sam on his bed before saying gently, "Course I would save you."

"You should have left me there." Sam's voice was raising with anger.

"Couldn't do that Sam." Dean kept his voice calm and controlled, "That's not in me."

Jumping to his feet Sam laughed bitterly, "But you didn't even try to save Jess, just me."

Cautiously Dean got to his feet too looking at his brother evenly, "Sammy she was already dead."

He saw the fist coming but did nothing to stop it as it collided with the side of his face, Dean stumbled back slightly and moved his jaw making sure it still worked. He didn't retaliate however, and just stared at his brother full of sympathy.

"She wasn't!" He growled, "You could have saved her but instead you got me." His body was shaking his hand forming into a fist again.

"Sam," Dean tried walking closer, "She was dead you saw that." He eyed the fist that was raising and said firmly, "You got one free shot cos of all this shit, trust me when I say your hand won't make its destination next time."

Sam thought about it for a moment before he threw it anyway, Dean saw him and blocked it before putting his brother in a lock they used to use on each other as kids for a laugh. This wasn't a laugh though, Dean forced himself not to cry as he forcibly held his brother to stop him from hurting himself or Dean.

"Quit it Sam I'm not gonna fight you." He growled in his brother's ear.

"Why?" Sam cried desperately.

Dean let go of his brother and turned to him shaking his head, his face about ready to give him away that he couldn't do this. "No Sammy."

Sam bit his lip with tears threatening to fall he turned and threw his hand against the wall Dean noticing dived trying to stop him but was a second too late. Sam's hand collided with the wall and pulling it back Sam smiled bitterly with a remark of "Well at least I feel something now." Before Dean could do anything he walked to the bathroom the door locking after him.

Dean stood frozen where Sam had left him and stared with complete sorrow at his broken brother locked in a dingy room. Shaking his head he tried to stop the tears that were falling regardless, he could not let Sam see him like this. He had to be strong. Whoever did this to his family was gonna pay, he promised himself that there and then.

The door unclicked a while later and Sam walked out. Any anger that was in him had now gone replaced by something far worse, he was a shadow of the man he had been only a few days ago when Dean had first broken into his apartment. If Dean hadn't have dragged him away, if he hadn't had been so desperate then maybe Jess would be alive. _No! _The rational part of his brain countered, if he hadn't who was to say that Sam would be alive?

Looking up hesitantly he looked at his brother, his eyes red and blotchy. Sam saw him looking and walked over slowly, "I'm sorry."

Forcing a smile Dean replied, "Don't sweat it." He studied his brother again seeing how he sat there without moving, "Sammy I promise you we will get the thing that got her. I promise you that."

Sam just nodded returning to his laptop.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Remember how much I love those reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's part nine then guys hope you enjoy!**

**This is a suggestion from ****reannablue**** who wanted to know how the funeral would be like! Hope this lives up to expectations!**

**Thanks for all the amazing support you lovely people have given me through favourites and reviews :D I hope I continue to entertain you guys!**

**Don't forget to press that review button when you've finished reading **** and give me any suggestions if you have any! (I'm having an operation next week so will be so bored recovering so would appreciate ideas to write about!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Part nine**

The alarm buzzed at seven thirty, neither of them had slept both kept awake by their overactive minds. Today was _the_ day, Sam did not know how he was going to get through it. Opening his eyes he allowed his brother to switch off the annoying buzzing noise but he did not move, well not until he felt someone looking over at him.

"I'm gonna have a shower." Dean muttered, thinking of the first thing that came to his mind before Sam could demand to know what he was looking at. Without another glance he wandered to their bathroom and turned on the shut the door behind him.

Sam lay still in his bed looking up at the ceiling trying desperately to stop the tears from falling. The last week had been hard, it had gone by in a blur Sam couldn't say what had happened on each day. Hearing the door open Sam finally sat up ignoring the dizziness that come with sitting up too quickly. Looking over he saw his brother walk out covered in a towel his skin still dripping.

"All yours. Think there's even some hot water left." Dean forced a smile trying to make light of this situation. Sam did appreciate it but couldn't return it and walked to the shower with a nod at Dean. He couldn't speak, he knew if he opened his mouth his well controlled emotions would crack. Shutting the door behind him he breathed a shaky breath before starting the shower and standing in it. The water pressure was good, feeling like blunt knives attacking his skin-it was the most he had felt all week.

Dean starred at the door watching where Sam had disappeared. To say he was worried was an understatement! Besides the breakdown he had at the beginning of the week that resulted in a bruised hand Sam had not shown any emotion much to Dean's annoyance. No matter how many times Dean had tried to get his little brother to talk, or cry, or hell get angry again he hadn't. He had done nothing, he had barely spoken or eaten, it was like he was a shell with no one living inside. Shaking his head he hoped maybe today Sam would show some emotion, show something that proved to Dean that he was accepting Jess's death. That he could finally begin the mourning process. The most emotion Sam had shown was the nightmares that now plagued him, the constant thrashing, the cold sweats and calling her name. Dean had tried to comfort him but Sam wouldn't have it, pushing him away at any opportunity and Dean not knowing what to do had let him.

All too soon they were both stood uncomfortably in their suits they had borrowed from the shop down the road. Dean stood by the mirror readjusting his tie when Sam walked over to him and turning he smiled, "Hey, you ready?"

Sam nodded, "You know you don't have to come if you don't want to. You didn't know her."

Dean turned and looked at Sam evenly before explaining not for the first time, "No I didn't. But I'd like to show my respects." _And make sure you're okay _he added silently.

Sam looked somewhat relieved and forced a smile, "Thanks." He turned with Dean following and walked out of the motel room and towards the passenger seat of the impala. They drove the small distance to the funeral in silence, neither having anything to say to ease the tension creeping into the car. All too soon they arrived at the church, parking in the small car park allowed for people going to church. Dean immediately noticing the amount of people dressed in black, such a sad colour.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked as he turned the engine off.

"No." Sam huffed as he opened the door and stood up. Breathing in he tried to gather whatever strength he had as he made his way to the people wandering in the church. They walked in silence with their heads down and walking through the archway of the church the grief hit them like a physical punch to the face. With quiet music playing in the background and the hundreds of mourning people Sam bit his lip until he tasted blood to stop himself from crying. Dean looked at him sympathy radiating off him, if only there was something he could do to help him with him pain but there was nothing.

"Sam?" A young blonde girl with wet eyes walked over to him a boy about the same age trailing behind, no tears in his eyes however looking as remorseful as everyone here. The young girl looked at Sam full of concern before opening her arms and hugging him gently pulling away but keeping her hands on his shoulders she asked, "How are you?"

Sam smiled quickly but looked away not wanting them to see the tears that were threatening to fall. The girl seemed to notice this and smiled sadly too, "Me and Zach are going to take our seats, you're welcome to join us?"

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna sit at the back with my brother. I don't want get in the way."

The girl looked like she was about to argue but changing her mind at the last second she nodded smiling encouragingly, "Of course. Find us after okay?" After empty promises from Sam who had already decided after this they were leaving this town they left to find some seats near the back.

They sat down Dean noticing Sam no longer hiding his tears and secretly Dean was glad, so he should be able to mourn the death of his girlfriend. But it was deeper than that and they both knew it, the hope of Sam having the normal life he craved was gone with Jess's death.

The funeral itself was hard. Harder than Dean would ever thought possible. Neither of them had been to a proper funeral, both too young to remember their mum's. Of course they had mourned hunters who had fallen but never had they set foot in a church for a funeral, and Dean hoped they never would again. The songs were the hardest, when everyone sung the hymns her family had set out everyone was in tears Dean wasn't sure what it was about the songs but they had a way of getting to everyone. In the final reading her parents stood up and spoke about how a lovely girl she was, how she had everything going for her but how she would never let it go to her head. She was a loving girl with loving friends and a doting boyfriend. Mrs Moore eyed Sam then forcing a teary smile before continuing with her reading. Dean promised himself again he would find and kill the thing that killed their mum and now Jess, he would die trying.

Finally an hour later it was over and Sam and Dean standing near the end was the last to leave. Walking outside Sam breathed a sigh of relief, it was over the day he had been dreading all week was over. Without looking where he was going he almost walked into Jessica's mum and dad. Looking up his eyes widened especially when Mrs Moore pulled him into a hug and held him there tightly for a long time. Finally allowing his to move back she smiled sadly.

"The service was very nice." Sam smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to help out at all."

"Don't worry about it, Jess would understand that it would be too painful." She replied wiping a tear that had fallen from Sam's eyes. Dean watched by the sidelines sadly, in an alternative universe these could have been his in-laws, they could all be celebrating a wedding not grieving a funeral.

"What do you plan to do now? Jess told us only last week you had an interview for law school?" Mr Moore finally spoke his voice gruff as he looked at his daughter's boyfriend.

Sam shrugged, "I didn't make the interview so I'm sure that chance is gone now."

Dean stared at him, he had completely forgotten about the interview. He could have kicked himself, maybe if he had rang them they could have rearranged if for Sam. Not that he wanted him to go, but if it would make him happy Dean would sacrifice his happiness in a heartbeat.

Mr Moore frowned, "Surely if you explained to them they would be willing to let you reschedule?" He paused before adding, "I know Jess wouldn't want you to give up."

Sam tensed at Jess's name but said nothing else. Sighing he looked at Jess's parents. "She was proud, but I don't think I can face it right now. I'm gonna just take a road trip with my brother and sort my head before I can even think of studying again." He smiled and pointed to Dean indicating that was who he was.

Mrs Moore nodded sadly, "We understand. You keep in touch you hear me?"

Sam nodded sadly at the family he was so close with being a part of.

Turning to Dean Mrs Moore turned full on parent, "You look out for him you hear me?"

"Of course. Always have and always will." Dean smiled encouragingly and after sad goodbyes they walked away Sam knowing he would never see that family again. If only things were different.

They walked to the car with a heavy silence before Dean turned to face his brother noticing his puffy eyes, "Car's all set. You ready?"

Sam nodded, a bitter determination set over him. "Yeah. It's time to leave."

And so they did, they drove away from what Sam had called home for the last few years. They drove away from his friends, his adoptive family, his studies...his life. They left his every hope for a normal life behind and they drove to set out to find the thing that did this to his family.

**A/N: So there we have it...I may edit it as I go on I'm not 100% sure on it quite yet but thought I'd let you be the judge of that! Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to press that review button! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's part ten then guys hope you enjoy! It's quite a sad one so bewarned... I guess that's what happens when you're in a grumpy mood! Thanks again for all the support **

**This is my idea of what the final scene of the final episode may be like (Which I hope is years off yet!)...I kinda would like this to happen in the last episode, but omg if it does I'm gonna be a complete cry baby!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Part ten**

Pain. Pain unknown to him before now startled him from the unconscious pit he found himself in, forcing him to open his eyes. Warm sticky blood caressed his hand and moving ever so slightly he bent his head down and cringed at the sight of his unfixable body. It looked like half his organs were hanging out and briefly remembered Jo who had also died in the same ungodly manner all those years ago. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one it was too messy to be fixed up. He tried to remember what happened but his dreary mind could not form any form but one. _Sam._ Turning his head he saw him lying in a puddle of his own blood only a distance from him.

Ignoring the pain that pumped though his body he dragged himself to where his brother lay before pressing to feel a pulse. There but slow and irregular. Looking down at him he bit his lip, if he could get Sam out of here alive surely that meant dying would be okay? Moving himself forward again he suppressed a scream forming in the back of his throat. No, he would not cry out not give the satisfaction to whatever son of a bitch that had done this to them!

Pulling the hoodie back he saw Sam's breathing become faster before his eyes fluttered open and formed a frown in pain.

"Hey take it easy," Dean soothed pulling at Sam's hoodie noticing the three jagged lines similar to his across his abdomen blood oozed from them.

"Dean-" He muttered, not bothering to sit up.

"Shh, lemme take a look, get you fixed up. You'll be good as new just wait and see." Dean forced a smile trying to find anything to stop the constant bleeding that came from his brother. Shrugging off his hoodie he cringed at his injuries hoping Sam won't see them. Sam gasped as the pressure was placed on his too unfixable wounds, Dean hopelessly trying to stop the bleeding. Sam had already lost too much blood they both knew that. "Shh, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. I promise you that." His arms were shaking, his head began to sway but he ignored it he could die later after knowing his brother will live.

Sam knew though, whether by the look on his big brother's face or by the pain unknown to him before today that it was hopeless. Pushing himself slightly he cried out in pain his breathing becoming heavy as he studied his brother who was looking at nothing but the task in front of him.

"Dean." He tried again.

"You'll be okay Sammy." He muttered back pushing deeper on the wounds that were slowly killing his brother.

Sam put a shaky hand on his brother trying to pull Dean's hand off him in his futile attempt to save his life. Dean noticed this and after a moment fell back against the wall near them. It was hopeless, they were both going to die, with everything they had faced they were to be killed by an 'average' monster?! No angels or demons in sight!

"Dean, it's okay." Sam muttered closing his eyes for a moment trying to take control of the pain that was vibrating through his body.

"How? I promised to keep you safe, I failed." There were tears in his eyes, tears he didn't try to hide.

"You did Dean, you kept me safe all our lives." Sam sighed, he could feel the darkness closing in around him, a darkness he knew he wouldn't wake up from again. "We did good big brother."

Dean smiled tears running down his face placing an arm on his brother's shoulder he nodded, "That we did little brother." Sam closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Dean kept his arm tight on his brother's shoulder noticing with dread when his breathing was slowing, "It's okay Sammy, sleep now. I've got you, I'll always have you."

Dean lay down next to Sam ignoring the darkness that threatened him, Sam was still breathing but only just. Moving his hand from Sam's shoulder Dean ran it down until he found his hand and smiled through closed eyes when Sam weakly tightened his grip around it for a moment before going limp.

"I love you Sammy." Dean whispered his body shutting down alongside his dead brother. He was now too weak to cry. They were done, they had tried their best through the lives they had been given and now it was time to leave it and that was okay. Dean breathed out and was never to breathe in again. It was time they left this world in what they hoped was a little safer place, and Dean could die happy knowing they had both tried their best.

And like Ash had said to them those many years ago they were rewarded heaven and rightly so Dean agreed with everything they had done. He awoken next to his brother smiling broadly back at him, he sat in the passenger seat of the impala with a long open road in front of him. This was their heaven. The open road, the freedom to do what they wanted without the grief, the loss, the suffering...In their own ways they were indeed soulmates, they had been through so much together and a heaven without the other, well that wouldn't be heaven at all.

Over the next few months they found their former friends, Bobby, Pamela, Ellen, Jo...Sam even found Jess and Dean had to admit she was everything he thought she would be. Ash still had not found their mum and dad but with Castiel's help who popped in every now and then it would not be long until the family was reunited. For the first time in their lives they were completely, one hundred percent at peace with themselves, each other and all of their friends. In their own way you could not have asked for a happier ending.

**A/N: So what do you think you like it? A bit too sad?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while as some of you have known I've had surgery so literally anything that wasn't watching tv I just didn't have the energy too!**

**This is the operation I had done so thought it would be fun to inflict it on our favourite boys! It's quite simple, plot-less brotherly love piece hope you enjoy!**

**Part eleven**

Sam sat rigid in the waiting room with his big brother next to him. He was nervous, Dean knew that but the stubborn little git would never let on. _"Just a routine operation, nothing serious."_ Would be what he would say whenever Dean approached the subject with him. It was twelve thirty, he would be admitted any moment.

"Will you stop doing that?" A voice made Dean jump and he turned questionably to his little brother.

"Doing what?" Dean asked, genuinely curious.

"Tapping your leg, it's making me nervous."

"So you _are _nervous?" He couldn't resist a little dig.

"Shut up." No discussion and Dean did, perhaps today wasn't the best day to taunt his brother...

Five minutes past before a nurse appeared at the door and smiling she called them before leading the way to a large room full of trolleys and seats and other patients here for similar appointments. Indicating that they should sit down she waited until they were comfy before continuing, "So you're here for a knee arthroscopy that correct?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay, well it's a simple procedure, key hole surgery if all goes to plan you should be out tonight." Sam smiled, he hated hospitals and the thought of staying in one overnight didn't appeal to him. Dean nudged him quietly and simple way of comforting him before the nurse continued. "You haven't eaten or drank anything today have you?"

Sam shook his head, "I'm starving." He exclaimed, "And he's not helping, he keeps eating in front of me!"

"Brothers!" The nurse remarked fondly turning back to Sam. "Do you know what you did to your knee?"

"I play a lot of sports, I could have easily done something then without noticing." Sam lied, but the nurse believed him.

"Well hopefully they find out what's causing the pain and swelling and you'll be back to playing sports."

"Hmm." Sam muttured but he said nothing else.

The two boys reminded her of her own children close to their age, it did make her wonder where their father was though and after a moment she voiced her concern.

"A family emergency across state." The elder brother announced, the softness of his voice left no room for disbelief, "I'm nineteen so I can sign every necessary documents."

The nurse nodded before disappearing to get the appropriate documents returning she placed them in front of the boys and spoke in a businesslike manner, "This operation is fairly straight foreword you're having an arthroscopy with repair procedure, which basically translates as if they find anything wrong they will fix it." Both boys nodded in unison, "There are some risks as there are for any sort of thing, the most common ones being swelling, soreness, bruising, stiffness. We will give you an injection to limit the risk of blood clots, and a young healthy man like yourself I should highly doubt it will be a problem." She handed a pen over to the oldest brother and smiled, "You two have a good read through and then sign."

Dean signed automatically before handing it back to the nurse, "Brilliant. Well the physios will be here soon, they'll just want to have a chat with Sam. You're welcome to stay if you want to." She wandered off after that to continue her work.

Dean began tapping his knee again and Sam turned exasperated to him, "Dean go."

"What? No chance!" He remarked.

"You're making me nervous." Sam countered before continuing, "Look thanks for coming you're way better than dad but go get some food or something. I'll be going in soon and until then I've got work to do."

Typical Sam he thought, he's having an operation and yet still thinking about his homework due in the following day. A day which he will _not_ be in school!

"Sam-"

"Come on we've both had worse than this." Sam exclaimed, "This is nothing, please just go."

Dean nodded, "Fine, but I will be here after."

"I wouldn't expect any different." Sam tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"And you won't get rid of me then!" Dean stood up grabbing his jacket.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sam smiled, nodding towards the door, "Go."

Dean smiled fondly at his little brother. He had grown up a lot in the last year and while it was nice to see Sam more self assured he did wish he could have his baby brother back just for one more day. "They have my number, if there's anything make sure they ring me."

"Sure." Sam muttered, "Are you going yet?"

Dean nodded and ruffled Sam's hair something he knew he hated, "See you when you're all drugged up Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before turning his attention to the approaching physiotherapist holding a pair of crutches. He sighed, he thought he may get away without them. Over the next ten minutes she instructed him on how to use the crutches as well as simple exercises to be completed four times a day to allow movement to the knee and to stimulate the muscles in the surrounding area.

All too soon Sam was taken to the operating room, nerves that until now he had managed to subdue came back at full force. People were walking around in theatre clothes and whilst on the wing it had seemed friendly and welcoming, here it was sterile and cold, like the place welcomed death. He was taking on the trolley to a waiting room where he could watch the busy hustle of people going to operation there to commencing at one thirty.

Soon a person dressed head to toe in green with a mask hanging around his face he smiled, "Sam Winchester?"

Sam nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"I'm the anaesthetist I'll be with you throughout today." He smiled encouragingly, "Don't look so nervous all you're going to feel is me giving you some good hard drugs that make you feel happy and drunk-not that you should know what that feels like. I'll then put you to sleep and trust me you won't wake up or any nasty thing like that."

"Good." Sam smiled, "I did have a dream I was gonna wake up half way through."

He shook his head, "Trust me you won't. I'm gonna put a needle into your hand so I can give you the good stuff." Gently he took Sam's hand, and tapped until a vein appeared before as gently as possible pushed the needle in. Sam would never admit it, not if he wanted to survive the humiliation he was sure his brother would give but that hurt like hell. Far more than he thought it ever should.

After that they brought him through where a handful of people were standing all in the same attire with masks on their faces. He couldn't recognise anyone and suddenly felt stupid. All these people were here for him because of his stupid knee that would just swell up for no reason, surely there was more important matters they could be doing? Sam had had operations before sure, but normally they were emergency there was no time to sit here and think. He normally didn't get nervous but today for some reason he was. Wishing now he hadn't turned Dean away he looked at the approaching figure and realised that it was the anaesthetist he had met only moments ago.

"All ready?" He asked, he may have been smiling but Sam couldn't see. Sam nodded before the man continued, "I just need you to breathe through this mask for me." A mask appeared and laying back he allowed it to be placed over his mouth. Whatever gas was in it tasted weird, sterile almost and laying there he wondered if he was meant to feel any different. After a moment of silent the anethestist spoke again, "Let me know when you've felt like you've had a couple of drinks."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the approaching needle and he nodded suddenly feeling groggy, "I think I'm there."

There was a little laughter before Sam closed his eyes...

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Something was nagging him, gently pulling him back to consciousness. He didn't want to wake up, he was warm and comfy and so stubbornly he kept his eyes clothes. The people were persistent however and a voice he would know anywhere gave him no choice but to open his eyes.

"I feel hungover." He muttered and wondered ideally if anyone understood him.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Dean appeared in his view and Sam looked groggily up at him some rational part of his brain thinking he wasn't allowed here.

Dean chuckled and Sam wondered at what until he replied, "Got bored waiting for your sleepy ass. It's amazing what some flirting will get you."

A nurse appeared in his view now smiling, "How you feeling?"

Sam groaned looking down at wires connecting to him still sleep he reached his hand up to the oxygen mask where Dean grabbed it gently and placed it back down. "Let's keep that on for a minute shall we?"

The nurse next to them smiled fondly at the love the two brothers most definitely shared, "How's your leg feeling?"

"Sore." A groggy child mumbled.

The nurse nodded before wandering off only to appear a moment later with an injection full of clear liquid holding it up she explained, "I can give you this, it's morphine but I need the guardians permission."

"Yeah give it to him." Dean said in his easy going voice, the nurse was going to question where their parents were but after seeing the consent slip saying the older brother she decided against it. It had obviously been cleared and was none of her business. Placing the drugs into his system she watched as he visibly relaxed and likewise so did the older brother. Smiling she tugged at his breathing mask pulling it off, "We'll see if you can cope without that. Once you're okay for another ten minutes or so we'll take you back upstairs." She stayed close and watched with a strange amusement how the older brother stroked the child's hair and how every time Sam tensed so did Dean. It was remarkable how two brothers could be so close, she would never know. Walking over the nurse explained to Dean, "It all went really well I'm sure the doctor will be in touch."

Over the next few hours Sam was moved out of recovery and back to the ward he had been on, he was still out of it due to the morphine pumping through his system. Dean stayed by his side and as tempting as it was to mock the dopiness that Sam had about him right now he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was never more than a few feet away from his brother and not caring that Sam was now fifteen and may want some space, that was something he will not get today.

At a little after six the nurse came over to them, "We've done all the obs we've needed to do you can take him home whenever he feels ready now."

Turning to Sam Dean looked at him questionably before seeing him nod, "Let's go home."

With help from his big brother Sam was soon sat in the chair still looking a little spaced out but dressed and ready to go. Appearing again the nurse handed Dean a clear bag, "There's everything Sam will need in there, make sure he keeps up on those exercises."

"Trust me he will." Dean smiled looking knowingly at Sam.

The nurse nodded before continuing, "He is full weight baring the crutches are only used for pain so as soon as he doesn't need them just stop using them."

After quick farewells Dean helped Sam to his feet and stayed within catching distance in case Sam deciding to face plant the floor. Once in the car Dean drove off keeping checks on his now sleeping brother. Oh it could be so easy to taunt him especially with the drool falling from his mouth...but he couldn't not right now. Confident that the making fun of Sam would start tomorrow Dean drove off to the motel they were staying at only ten miles away.

Dean watched as his stubborn brother hobbled to the motel using the crutches he had been give, as soon as he was inside he threw the crutches to the floor and hobbled the best he could to the

bathroom. Dean watched wide eyed with anger before picking up the crutches and following his brother stopping him before he managed to close the door. Sam looked questionably at him his mind working slower than normal, "What?"

Dean said nothing, simply placing the crutches in his brothers hand his eyes still wide.

"Dean." Sam sighed, "I don't need them it doesn't hurt."

"You will when the morphine wears off." He remarked keeping his foot in the door to stop his brother from shutting it in his face.

"Well then I'll start using them then!" Sam tried to shut the door again but failed miserably.

"Sam you use them now or so help me god I will break your leg just so you have to."

Sam knee he was lying but sighed none the less before allowing most of his weight to transfer to the crutches, "I'm not using them tomorrow." Sam shook his head.

Dean smiled with raised eyebrows, "We'll see won't we?"

This time Sam was able to shut the door and couldn't help but roll his eyes at his infuriating brother. He loved him sure but that didn't meant there weren't days he didn't want to kill him. This feeling was again felt as two minutes later there was a bang on the bathroom door, "Sam you have two minutes to finished whatever you're doing and then you're going to bed."

"I'm not tired!" Sam exclaimed as he dried his face.

"Don't care." Came the reply and sighing Sam opened the door and hopped rather dramatically to his bed a frown deep on his face. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the annoyed look of his little brother knowing full well that Sam would listen to him regardless.

"Go to sleep bitch." Dean muttered from his own bed without looking away from the TV. Sam lay down his eyes suddenly heavy. With pain killers still pumping through his system he shouldn't be surprised and just before unconsciousness took him he heard his big brother mutter, "Wake me up if you need anything and if you think you're going to school tomorrow you have another thing coming." Translation- I'm glad you're okay. And he was and for the first time in weeks he was able to sleep fully and without pain. There dad might not care enough to be around but that didn't matter when the most important person was.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm still on pain killers so I apologise if there are any mistakes! Don't forget to leave me a review you know I love them! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here is part 12...I'm shocked I've kept it going until now! Thanks for all your support and things and sorry this has taken longer than I thought...it took me longer than expected to get over my operation! Thanks for all yours support and everything you guys have given me and don't forget to leave me some reviews! :D**

**So this story was suggested by a lovely friend on here called splashofember thanks for the idea hun it was a good fun to write and I hope I lived up to expectations! **

**Sorry about any mistakes...it's unbeta'd and I've been watching the season four supernatural finale (My favourite!) What's everyone else's favourite finales?**

**Hope you guys enjoy...and please leave me a review!**

**Part twelve**

Dean rose rather late for him on that Wednesday morning, eight thirty it was the longest he had slept in for he didn't know how long. Walking into the main room of their 'batcave' he was surprised to see it empty. Sam was always up at the crack of dawn the amount of heated discussions they have had about it was shocking, so why wasn't he up now? Knowing Sam was struggling with these trials made worry naw at Dean's stomach. Sam _should _be up by now...

Walking silently he made his way along the corridor until he reached his little brother's room, with the door securely closed. Opening it quietly Dean pushed his head through taking in every detail of his still bare room. Walking over he hardly breathed not wanting to wake his exhausted brother. Finally after seeing for himself he was breathing and alive Dean nodded and left giving his brother time to sleep.

Opening up his laptop he scrolled the internet trying to find the latest _game of thrones_ episode online he tried to ignore the worry that refused to leave, the sound of Castiel's voice playing over and over in his head, of how Sam was damaged beyond even his ability to heal. What did that mean? Did it mean Sam had to complete the trials in order to feel better? Or was it something else...? _NO! _He thought trying to draw his attention to the fight on screen, he would not think of what could happen. There was no alternative, Sam was going to get better and they would all be better off with the gates of hell shut forever!

Hours past and the worry did not leave him having to reassure himself every so often that Sam was still breathing. At twelve he decided to venture to the nearest town to get them both some food looking around in the supermarket he pondered on what to get finally deciding upon fries, burgers and copious amounts of alcohol and coffee. Walking towards the counter he frowned seeing the veg section and shaking his head he thought _the things I do for you Sammy _before grabbing a handful of salad stuff that was foreign to him.

Arriving home an hour later he noticed Sam was still not up and shaking his head he decided to make two coffees before dragging his lazy ass out of bed. The kettle boiled away in the distant when Dean become acutely aware of coughing, he waited a moment hoping it would pass. It didn't. Finally deciding enough was enough he marched towards the bedroom the door swinging as he went in, no invitation needed.

Sam lent over the bed coughing and spluttering with sweat practically dripping from him and Dean wasted no time in sitting by the side of him hitting his back hoping to help clear his throat.

"Easy Sam." He muttered soothingly watching him with concern.

"Sick." Sam managed to get out between coughs that were turning more and more vicious.

Dean understood and in a split second a trash can was placed next to him where Sam wasted no time in throwing up the contents of his stomach into it. Trying not to cringe at the scene Dean kept a comforting arm on the man's shoulder. Finally Sam slumped back lying flat on the bed all colour drained from his face.

Patting his brother on the shoulder Dean stood up to remove the contents of the bin thinking it may cause another episode. Without knowing he looked down and froze, there was blood in there...a lot of blood. Trying not to let his emotions get the better of him he walked out.

He was gone only a matter of minutes and returned to his brothers side with a glass of water and pain killers which he looked at his brother knowingly until he swallowed them.

"Thanks." Sam's voice was hoarse and Dean cringed in sympathy.

"Don't mention it." Dean forced a smile. Silence fell for a few moments whilst Sam recovered whatever strength he had left. "Feeling better?" Dean asked eyeing him in worry.

Sam nodded sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "A bit." He stood a little too quickly and swayed nearly falling forward if strong arms hadn't grabbed hold of him. Sam breathed heavily waiting for the dizziness to fade before nodding slightly at his brother who let go. "Sorry." He muttered.

Dean shrugged, "Don't mention it." He eyed Sam. He had never looked this ill, this _fragile. _It wasn't right, not when Sam was normally so strong and confident.

"I'm going for a shower." Sam mumbled growing self conscious from the scrutiny his big brother was giving him. He walked off before Dean could say another word.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Dean shook his head, he would wait until Sam felt more human before getting his answers. Walking out he walked back to their kitchen where he continued to make the coffee he had abandoned a few moments ago. Time past too slowly and every big brother instinct Dean had was telling him to go check on his brother, make sure he hadn't fainted in the shower of anything. But he would wait for a reasonable time to pass before he went in wanting to respect Sam's privacy. However he still couldn't hear the shower going and figuring enough time had passed he was walked to the bathroom noticing it was unlocked.

Knocking hard he gave Sam one last chance for privacy, "Sam you okay?"

No answer.

"Sam!" Dean shouted harder, "If you don't answer me I'm coming in." Silence, "Well I've warned you." He muttered before pushing the door open and froze.

Sam was lying still fully dressed on his stomach his eyes closed. Running forward Dean bent down quickly placing the back of his hand to his brothers mouth and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his breathing. Nudging him not all too gently Dean practically shouted, "Sam? Sammy? Come on man, wake up!"

Sam groaned but his eyes did not open and so Dean continued the nudging forcing his younger brother to open his eyes. Jumping Sam opened his eyes and for a second Dean was looking at someone with absolute terror about him.

"Easy Sammy it's just me." Dean muttered helping his brother to sit. "What happened?"

Sam took a moment to reply his mind still groggy from his time in darkness before finally he shook his head disbelief across his face, "I was about to take a shower, guess I must have fallen."

"Uh huh." Dean rolled his eyes before standing pulling his brother with him, "Come on, we'll get you back to bed." With Dean's support they made their way along the corridor until they arrived at his room where Dean stopped when he noticed Sam's sheets covered in old sweat and blood, "Er how about mine?" He didn't wait for a reply and began helping his brother once again to his room the next door along.

Dean deposited him on the bed before leaving once again for another glass of water which Sam drank thankfully. Watching with his arms folded Dean studied every aspect of his brother...had he lost weight? There were clear purple circles around his eyes he looked exhausted like he hadn't slept in a month.

"What?" Sam asked looking up at his brother.

Sighing Dean sat down on the bed next to him biting his lips, "Sammy you gotta be honest with me man."

"I was?" He frowned rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Were you? Really?"

Sam frowned and looked down but did not reply.

"Come on man I let you do this damned trials, but you gotta let me help you. I can't do that if you're not honest..." His voice trailed off and he was glad that his younger pain in the ass brother had the decency to look slightly remorseful and so he continued. "What would have happened if you got into the shower you could have drowned and I would not have known."

Sam looked up then at hearing the pain in his brothers voice, "Dean I didn't think...that wouldn't have happened?"

"Are you sure Sam?" Dean stood up his anger raising yet again, "Cos I'm not so sure! All I see is you getting weaker by the day, you puked up fucking blood man I mean what else could happen?"

Sam starred at him wide eyed, "When did I do that?"

"Today." Dean exclaimed and looking at the worry on his brother's face his softened his voice, "I'm worried here, just lemme in...please."

Sam looked at his brother and for the first time really saw the worry in Dean's eye, it was more than he was letting on in his voice. Finally nodding Sam lent back on the headboard as another wave of dizziness hit him. "I feel like shit."

"Well I gathered that much." Dean's voice was soft as he sat back down on the bed eyeing his brother as he seemed to sway slightly.

Sam shrugged, "I guess I didn't tell you cos I wanted to convince myself that I was fine, I can't do that if I admit something."

Dean nodded, his silence a queue for him to continue.

"I'm so tired, like haven't slept for a year tired."

"This trial hit you harder than the first."

Sam nodded his eyes rolling, "Yup. I don't know why, like maybe it's another trial in itself." He paused looking at Dean before continuing "Right now I feel like I'm about to throw up, but I'm starving, I feel absolutely fucking freezing."

"You're radiating heat man." Dean added looking sadly at his brother.

Sam shrugged, "Well I feel freezing, like I'm walking in shorts in the North Pole. Light is hurting my eyes like really really hurting, noise hurts, everything just hurts."

"So sort of like the flu?" He questioned.

Sam laughed bitterly, "Yeah I guess, just worse."

"Sammy I wished you would have let me do this instead." Dean muttered after a moments silence, "It's not too late we could find another hell hound and I could..."

"No." Sam muttered closing his eyes, "Dean if you did it, it would have been suicide, we both know that. Hell you pretty much admitted that."

A niggling question inside Dean was finally voiced, "And yours isn't right?"

Sam studied Dean for a moment before shaking his head, "No...No I don't want to die."

Dean nodded, you could see him completely relax.

"I'm scared these trials will kill me..." Sam looked up as if shocked those words had come out of his mouth, Dean looked at him too as if shocked by this too.

It took Dean time to reply, too long he thought bitterly afterwards, "Sammy I've looked out for you all these years you really think I'll let some stupid trials kill you?" He smiled encouragingly although he didn't feel too confident himself. Sam had always been the one to _want _life, the one who had wanted to cling onto it no matter what.

Sam forced a smile but didn't look convinced.

"Sammy trust me." Dean's voice was more confident this time, "I'll look out for you, I always have. After everything we've faced do you think some stupid trials will kill you? I mean you beat the frickin devil this is nothing in comparison."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Course I'm right." Dean jumped up smiling, "Just trust me Sammy you watch everything will be okay."

Sam nodded his eyes closing.

"Get some sleep little brother, I'll make you some food when you wake up, maybe even something that isn't fries!" He exclaimed jokingly in the hope to lighten the mood, it worked he saw Sam's shoulders move in laughter.

"That there is a miracle in itself Dean." Sam mumbled before allowing the darkness to eat him up.

Dean frowned thinking of so many comebacks but he said none of them and watching his sleeping brother his forced smile fell. If Sam didn't have confidence about making it out of it alive then how could Dean have any hope? But looking down at the vulnerable look on his brother's face he promised himself, not for the first time that his brother would _not _die. Not now, not ever if Dean had his way! Knowing that he would do everything possible...and impossible to save his brother's life he smiled before leaving him sleep to finally have his coffee.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed and splashofember I hope it lived up to expectations!**

**Don't forget to leave me a review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's part thirteen guys thanks for all your support! Just wanna say a massive thank you for all of you who have continued to review and follow these stories I value all your thoughts and thanks for taking time out of your day to read!**

**This idea just sort of have to me today...Hope it's okay! It's a weechester one! Sam is fifteen, so Dean is nineteen/twenty **

**Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review you lovely people!**

**Part thirteen**

Dean sat on the sofa watching whatever crap TV that amused him for longer than five seconds, and glancing at the clock he sighed. _8.21. _Why did he agree to play taxi with his kid brother tonight when all he wanted to do was sleep? Okay...Sam _had_ cleaned his car for pre-payment for his taxiing service tonight but still? And it was the last week before they moved on, their dad already gone leaving them to allow Sam to finish the term and get his grades he so desperately wanted. This was the last time he would be able to see his recently made friends sociably, ones he had had for more than two weeks and shrugging he supposed Sam was allowed to have some fun.

Dean was shocked when Sam had come to him saying he was going to go to a house party that Friday night, and smiling he thought hopefully there may be hope for that kid yet! Originally Sam had said he would walk home but that didn't sit well in Dean's big brother head. No chance would any kid aged fifteen would walk home at 3am let alone Sam. No, his awesome big brother would pick him up at 2. Glancing at the clock again he groaned, _8.26 why did this night have to go so God damn slow?!_

Sitting back in his chair he closed his eyes with a muttering of "Damned kid" allowing sleep to take over just for a moment, that was until the phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID he smirked.

"Sammy. Bit early for me to play taxi." He kept his voice light and joking hoping that maybe he could play taxi now so he could be back in bed before 9.

"Er no sorry, it's not Sam." The voice on the other side said.

Dean sat up straight, "Ok?" Unsure of what else to say.

"Erm, sorry, it's just...is this Sam's older brother? The voice sounded worried, scared even.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Dean frowned trying to listen to the background noise but it was too loud and fuzzy to make it out.

"Oh ok...erm this is Luke, Sam's friend..."

Dean wasn't a patient guy at the best of times but when some kid was calling him off Sam' phone he was even less patient. "Spit it out Luke I'm growing grey hairs here."

"Can you come and pick up Sam?"

"Why?" Dean was already on his feet before the kid had finished asking the question, fastening his boots and finding his keys.

"He's really drunk, like _really_ drunk." Dean's eyes widened at that, and he froze hearing this Luke guy talk to whoever was close, "No don't let him lie on his back you fucking idiot he'll choke, get him on his side!" There was a pause and more muffled voices before Luke was back, "Look please can you hurry."

Dean was in his car, "I'll be there in five." He was about to disconnect the call before adding, "Oh and Luke stay with him else I'll rip your head off myself."

He disconnected the call before he could hear the kids rambling response and drove quickly down the road and back into town to the house Sam had clearly described to him earlier. Parking the car he did not car that he was blocking others in as he made his way to the front door. He did consider knocking but then realising it would slow him down let himself in before grabbing the first teen he saw.

"Know Sam Winchester?"

The slightly chubby kid nodded scared at the look that Dean's face was wearing.

"Where is he?"

The kid pointed towards a door and Dean walked off without a backwards glance at the too drunk kid. He walked pushing his way through teens of all ages the smell of alcohol apparent on them all and trying to be too judgemental as he himself had been there he continued his search. Finally he reached the bathroom where a group of kids about Sam's age stood surrounding a guy lying on his side.

Maybe he would feel guilty about pushing the people out of the way, one day, but right then he was more interested with getting to the boy lying semi-unconscious on the floor. Looking down he saw his kid brother with vomit all down his front his eyes open but unfocussed.

"Sammy?" Dean nudged him, he had never seen his brother in this state.

Sam did not reply and his eyes rolling backwards fell into unconsciousness.

"He's been in and out since I called you, I dunno what happened one minute he was fine then he just wasn't." A boy with bright blonde hair forced a smile before adding, "I'm Luke."

Dean nodded before turning back to his brother checking for himself he was still breathing, shaking his head he tried rousing his passed out brother only to get a semi conscious but complete limp body. Turning back to Luke he questioned not all too nicely, "How much did he have?"

The kid shook his head, "I dunno, I left him for like ten minutes and came back and he was like this."

Dean rolled his eyes, a feeling that perhaps this was more than just simply drinking too much popped up but he did not voice his concern. Instead he turned to his brother putting his arms around his neck and under his knees and carrying him like when he was a baby out of the house that was full of drunken kids. He managed to deposit his younger brother on the passenger seat watching as he fell limply onto Dean's side. Turning he almost walked into Luke who was carrying a bowl looking shyly up at the older brother.

"I erm doubt there's anything left in his stomach but just in case..." He handed the bowl over, "Sam said you were in love with this car."

Dean forced a laugh before walking to the driver's seat, "Look kid I dunno what's up with Sam but it's more than drink, Sammy never lets himself go not like this. Just be careful is all I'm saying. I'm sure Sam will be in touch." Dean sat down trying to push his brother up to lean the other way and failing he shrugged allowing his to lie limply on his lap. Any other time he would have taken the piss out of him but today...no this wasn't funny.

Driving Dean couldn't help but let the worry bubble up inside him every time he glanced at his sleeping brother. God he was a mess, the sick had taken residence on his shirt, trousers, even his hair, a steady line of dribble coming from his mouth. He wasn't unconscious his eyes kept fluttering open and glancing round, but there was no recognition in his eyes. Shaking his head he pressed on the gas harder determined to put the miles between them and this party.

Finally they arrived back at their motel room and like before Dean carried him lucid brother inside before gently placing him on his bed and wandered off to get a glass of water and spare clothes. Sam lay still his eyes watching sleepily as Dean moved around into his view.

"You're not gonna remember this hey kiddo." Dean forced a smile as he undid Sam's trainers placing them on the floor. "Thought I'd given up changing you when you hit four Sammy." He muttered as he pulled down his jeans leaving his boxers in place-some things were just a no go, besides no sick had found its way to them.

Sitting at the top of the bed he starred down at his brother, this wasn't just drunken behaviour someone had managed to slip him something. Oh if only he knew who he's kill them himself!

He managed to get Sam's shirt off without too much effort but the t-shirt underneath that smelt of the bile he had thrown up turned out to be more difficult. Lifting Sam's dead weight in his one arm he wrestled with the other to get it off before placing his limp brother back to the bed. Shaking his head he muttered, "You're lucky I love you kiddo, anyone else would still have their clothes on. Undressing you should be a crime." He paused for a second, "Thinking about it, it probably is. If I find out the bastard that did this I'll kill them."

Sam lay still as he had all night, his eyes still half open but starring at nothing in particular. He thought for a moment about giving Sam some pain killers but then thought against it not knowing what was in Sam's system and not wanting a reaction.

"Sorry kiddo looks like you're gonna wake up feeling shitty." He muttered sympathetically before placing him under the covers and lying in his own bed. So much for a good night sleep he grumbled knowing that there was no way that he would be sleeping much now.

The night was uneventful Sam hardly moved from his side where Dean had left him just in case he threw up in his sleep. It wasn't until early morning that Dean heard movement and turning he saw Sam sitting up looking not that much better than the night before.

"How ya feeling?" Dean asked turning to face him.

"Shit." He grumbled before taking the water Dean had left on the bedside table and drinking greedily.

"Sip Sam else you'll be sick again." Dean warned and laughed inwardly when Sam first frowned at him before finally listening and placing it back on the counter.

"What happened I don't remember anything?" Sam lay back down his head pounding and his throat still feeling like the Sahara desert.

Dean shrugged trying to keep his voice light but the concern was obvious, "I'd say some dickheads drugged you." He studied Sam before standing up and wandering to the bathroom reappearing with two pain killers which he placed in Sam's hand. "Take them might knock the edge off."

Sam swallowed them gratefully before lying down.

"Oh and Sammy?"

Sam opened an eye at his big brother trying not to fall asleep on him.

"If you got puke in my car you're cleaning it." He exclaimed sternly before adding, "You looked like such a kid last night, you drooled all over me!"

Sam looked embarrassed for a moment before he saw his brother smile, "You're such a jerk!"

"Hey you should feel happy, someone obviously thought you were good enough to bother drugging." He studied the tired look on his brother before stating gently, "Get some sleep you might feel more human."

Sam didn't need telling twice and closing his eyes and was asleep in seconds, drool already falling from his mouth. Dean smiled sadly, Sam was okay that's all that mattered. Sure, he was in for a killer hangover that would probably last a few days and he won't be going out of Dean's sight for a while. But he was alive and breathing and that's what mattered.

**A/N: Hope that was okay! **

**Don't forget to leave me a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's part fourteen guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and everything you guys are great! This one is a bit wishy washy as most of it is told from the injured persons point of view! Hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a review you lovely people :D**

**Also, to all you UK fans out there (and to everyone else!) as you know supernatural never aired season 9 (boo!) and it looks unlikely they will air anymore leaving us relying on our friends and social networks to find out what happened! There's a cause going on at the moment trying to get **_**Kansas, Carry on Wayward son **_**to number one in the UK charts. So basically the plan is until the 8****th**** August to download it as many times as possible in the hope people will take notice and at least someone may pick up season 10! All you have to do is download the songs from a UK website like itunes UK, spotify etc (On their facebook website there are links!) as many times as you can between now and then to show your support. Non UK people can too if they are feeling sorry for us! They have a facebook group under **_**supernatural wayward son**_**, and a twitter group **_**spnwaywardson! **_**Go check them out and get downloading!**

**Part fourteen**

Floating...he was floating...he was flying and then he landed and darkness took over.

He was flying again, on the edge of sanity. He looked up, he was in the back of the impala. Pain, unbelievable pain pumped through his veins and he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything to stop the pain. He heard voices in the distance, or more distinctly he heard _a _voice. A single voice he would know anywhere, the voice that brought safety and comfort no matter what the situation was. This voice was talking to him, no shouting at him, beginning for him to just hold on just a little bit longer.

Darkness engulfed him once again but this darkness was not pleasant, this was full of pain, every movement, every vibration was agony.

And then he was floating again, in a peaceful abyss of nothing, a peaceful dreamland where he felt safe and warm and comfortable. A place where he never wanted to leave.

Someone was nudging him forcing him out of his dreamland and he did not want to leave. Groaning he tried to turn his head and in the process woke up more and once again feeling the pain. Pain vibrated through his body the most intense coming from his torso. A pain he had never imagined, never experience before him.

More voices, two this time, both males, gruff and demanding trying to rouse him once again from unconsciousness. Finally he couldn't ignore them anymore and pushing at heavy eyelids they opened. Everything was a blur, his sleepy eyes couldn't focus on anything but as the moments past images became clearer. Looking up he noticed a figure of someone he would know anywhere, he tried to smile but by the look of his big brothers' face he didn't come out like that.

The man looked down at him, his mouth was moving but Sam couldn't hear anything and all too soon his eyes closed and he welcomed back the floating, painless abyss.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Pain, unbearable pain flowed through his unresponsive body. He couldn't move, he could do nothing but breathe, breathe through the pain. Unsure of how much time had past Sam could do nothing but wait.

He heard voices and in a futile attempt to ignore the pain he tried to focus on that until his unresponsive body would start listening again.

"He's pumped through of so many pain killers right now it would be a damned miracle if he was awake!" Bobby? Was that Bobby?

There was a pause, "Yeah I know. You didn't see him though, the way that _thing_ threw him. I can't believe he's still breathing." Another pause, "Maybe we should take him to the hospital?"

There was bitter laughter, "And tell them what?"

"I don't fucking know!"

"Watch your tone with me boy." Another pause, before he continued softer this time. "They wouldn't do nothing we've already done. The kid will be fine."

Pain exploded in him and in desperation felt he could move but only slightly and in a desperate attempt to ease it he was able to arch his back. He wanted to scream, to thrash, to do anything that would stop this pain getting more intense with every heartbeat.

"He moved." Deans' voice was closer this time, "Sammy? Open your eyes."

He tried, he really did but his body didn't allow him to. A tear escaped his eye and ran silently down his face, Sam wanting nothing more than to wipe it away before anyone could see. People saw however, and he once again heard movement and then someone lifting his hand.

Something cold was making its way up his arm slowly, crossing his elbow and then crawling up to his shoulders. He sighed in relief, he knew what it was and smiled inwardly as he was allowed once again to return to his sacred, painless oblivion.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Someone was nudging him, gently shaking his shoulders. The pain was there but rather a dull ache this time than anything too intense. He wanted to stay in that dreamland where nothing hurt and he felt comfortable and safe but something wouldn't allow that.

Someone kept on nudging him, ordering him to open his lazy eyes and this time Sam did, but barely. Through eyes that could be mistaken for being closed Sam looked hazily around until his vision fell on the body who hovered over him.

"Hey kiddo." Dean smiled his voice soothing and soft.

Sam groaned groggily his eyes threatening to close on him once again. He frowned the discomfort becoming more intense the more he came around. His big brother noticed too and disappeared from his view for only a moment returning seconds later holding an injection with clear liquid.

"You're gonna become a druggy soon I swear." There was concern in his voice, Sam's groggy mind was able to notice.

Sam watched through closing eyes as Dean lifted his arm and noticed a catheter already attached with a tube running from it. Following it he noticed the IV bag hanging near him. Soon the cold feeling returned and Sam sighed knowing unconsciousness was coming and waited eagerly for him to be taken from the land of the living.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

"He should be awake by now, we've stopped the morphine." Dean's voice, worried as usual.

"It takes days for it to get out of someone's system you know that. That along with every other drug in his body, he'll wake up when he's ready." The gruff voice replied.

Sam tried opening his eyes, getting his body to move but he could not and all too soon darkness engulfed him once again and he was taken back to his pain free abyss.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Finally five days after returning to Sioux Falls and Bobby Sam finally opened his eyes. From where he stood he could see the panic in his little brother's face and practically jumping up Dean ran to his aid.

"It's okay, you're okay." Dean looked down at him, his eyes were wide and he was awake. Forcing a smile he waited for his brother to relax back into the bed before speaking, "Hey little brother."

Sam still looked groggy, still looked like he was full of drugs relieving his pain but he was more awake and coherent than before. "Water." The word was barely uttered, his voice so dry and unhealthy but Dean understood him and within moments a glass appeared at his lips where he took a few sips his mouth opened for more as it was taken away.

"You don't wanna throw it up." Dean warned placing it back on the side before studying the frown on his face. "How's the pain?"

"Bearable." He mumbled as he yawned. Looking around he noticed he was in Bobby's spare room, the one he normally shared with Dean on their trips to their adopted father. He then looked at Dean and noticed how haggard he looked, he hadn't shaved in days and by the looks of it hadn't left the room. "You look like shit." He hadn't realised he had said that out loud.

"Look who's talking." He returned without venom looking with concern as Sam's frown deepened. Finally deciding something he stood up from the bed and rummaged through a drawer before returning with another injection full of clear colour liquid. Holding it up he explained, "I'm not giving you all of this, you'll be out for another two days. I'll just give you a bit and see."

Sam too tired to think of a sarcastic response nodded and watched as his older brother gave him yet another dose of morphine. He relaxed within minute although unconsciousness didn't drag him under this time he just starred at nothing in the distance.

Dean chuckled, "You always were a light weight."

Through his groggy mind he remembered he had heard Bobby's voice and wondered ideally where he was.

"Just running to grab some supplies." Dean responded to a question he hadn't remember mouthing. "He won't be long. Get some sleep Sammy." Dean looked down at Sam who smiled back. It was crazy to think about how much confidence his younger brother had in him, the absolute confidence of knowing Dean would make it better. And looking down at Sam this time Dean realised he had confidence in him too, confidence in knowing Sam would be okay. That he would recover in no time and they will be back to saving the world within a matter of weeks.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review! And to download the awesome **_**Kansas**_** song from a UK website **** Thanks guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to come up with another story...i just didn't have a good one or any motivation to think of one. I've been concentrating on my second book which is now close to 110,000 words I'm so chuffed! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it, it is based on the ending of **_**season one: skin. **_**It's a bit wishy washy and out of the blue I just needed some hurt Sam and caring Dean...it's a guilty pleasure!**

**Don't forget to leave a review **** And if you want me to write anything just let me know!**

**Part fifteen**

Becky ran to Sam's aid who lay dazed on the floor where the shapeshifter had left him only moments ago. Ever so gently she placed Sam's weakened head onto her lap stroking him soothingly trying to stop the pain she was sure he was experiencing.

Dean walked over to the shapeshifter with nothing but rage flowing through him, _how dare that monster take on his form, how dare he! _Bending down he ripped the necklace from his neck starring with disgust for another moment before turning and meeting eyes with his little brother. His brother who lay hurt and beat up by his own hands, a little brother who now looked upon him in concern. Laying a final eye on the dead monster he walked over to his brother hearing his rasped breath as he got closer. He eyed him for only a second, reading his brother's mind like he were an open book and so lending a hand he pulled him to his feet ready to catch him should he fall.

Dean eyed him for a moment noticing Rebecca the other side her too showing concern he kept a hand on his brother's shoulder as he regained his balance his eyes threatening to close.

"Come on." Dean pushed him forward out of the room where a body of himself lay dead in the corner. Keeping a hand on Sam in case he were to stumble he pushed him forward and out of the house to where the impala sat as loyal as ever under the lamppost.

Rebecca had followed and only when they reached the car did she speak up, "We should get you to the E.R."

Sam shook his head, words coming out rasp and sore, "I've had worse."

Shaking her head she was about to disagree when Dean smiled at her, "I'll look out for him don't worry." Taking one look at Sam leaning dependently on the car he stepped away grasping Rebecca's arms to gather her attention, "Listen to me, the cops will be here any minute. I don't need to patronise you to tell you that we can't be here."

She nodded, her eyes welling up, "What do I tell them?"

Dean shrugged, "That I came in and tried to kill you. With a body there they won't question it."

She nodded.

"We'll be in touch in the next few days." He smiled at her as he stepped back noticing Sam sat in the car ready to go. With a final wave to her they left just minutes before the police turned up.

Dean eyed Sam as they darted out of the town, rubbing his neck, his face scrunched in pain. "Maybe we should take a trip to the E.R.?"

Sam shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Yes because with your voice being like that, that is totally believable." Dean shook his head but did not mention it again as they drove down the open road. Dean was determined to keep his groggy brother awake knowing that until he checked him out he could have a concussion. Turning the music up he glanced often at his brother who seemed as determined to be awake as Dean was. They only stopped an hour later in a rundown motel where he paid for the night with the promise they would be gone early in the morning. Wandering to their room Dean eyed his brother seeing the way his hand held tightly to his side, it was only when he had closed the door allowing them privacy did he look knowingly at Sam.

"It's nothing." Sam stated but the pain in his eyes said other.

Shaking his head Dean commented, "I'm surprised you even try playing that shit to me." He wasn't in the mood to deal with Sam being stubborn, after knowing that it was his hands that had done the damage he wasn't in the mood for much things other than setting his brother right.

"Just lemme have a shower, I swear if you really want you can play doctors after." Sam muttered already wandering to the bathroom.

"Leave the door unlocked."

"Wouldn't dare not to Dean." Sam mumbled under his breath as he shut the door and leant his head against the wall. God he hurt. Stripping off he looked at his torso, noticing the bruises that had made an appearance along with the superficial cuts. Well it wasn't the worse he had had. However looking at his throat he cringed, blue marks covered them the monster had pressed so hard that individual finger marks had appeared. It would be days before that would leave, feeling his neck he could knew it was swollen. Not wanting to see his damaged body anymore he jumped in the shower, he did not need another reason to add to the ever growing list on why he despised hunting.

Dean sat with jittery legs waiting for his brother to come out, he would not rest until he knew that Sam was ok. It had not been long he had been back in the game, he needed to look out for him. That was his job right? But this time he had failed, not only hadn't he got there in time but it was with his hands that had hurt his brother. Whatever Sam might say, the monster was Dean in almost every aspects, Dean should have been able to stop him.

Hearing the door open made Dean jump. Standing up he reached for the first aid kit which he had in his hand before Sam had even made it to his bed.

"Seriously I'm fine." Sam croaked.

Dean did not reply simply raised his eyebrows, "Nothing broken?"

Sam shook his head, not even trying to open his mouth this time.

"Sure?"

"Just bruising." He whispered.

Noticing his brother's voice was going he shoved a glass of water at him with a command to sip it. "I would give you pain killers but with the swelling in your throat I really don't fancy you choking on me."

"It's fine." Sam muttered lying back on the pillow exhaustion from today finally hitting him.

"Try to sleep, I'll wake you in an hour." Dean said softly that made Sam smile in surprise.

"I haven't got concussion." Sam muttered.

Dean snorted, "Yeah right, well let me be the judge of that."

"Why?" Sam mumbled unconsciousness dragging him under.

Laughing without humour Dean replied, "Because I'm the big brother, I'm always right."


End file.
